Ghosts of Remnant
by The Assassin's mentor
Summary: Raider Two-Five and Echo team. What do they have in common? They're Ghosts. Elite spec op soldiers who take suicidal missions deep in enemy territory. During a sabotage mission, the Ghosts plan take a turn for the worse when the explosives have to be detonated manually. In their world they were honoured for their sacrifice. Now, they are in Remnant, leading the way to victory.
1. The Ghosts

Name: Raiden Williams

Rank: Sargent

Age: 18

Primary weapon: M4A1 holographic sights/w grip

Description: White male with brown short hair and brown eyes.

Secondary: M9A1 Pistol, combat knife

Bio: Older brother of Alex Williams, Raiden is very protective of his brother and his friends. His dad is a general in the U.S army and is currently leading the fight against the Federation. Raiden and Alex joined in on the fight despite their ages. They joined the Ghosts after they saved a Ghost spec op from falling to his death. Now, Raiden is a leader of 'Raider two-five', leading sabotage missions in Federation territory. Raiden is a balanced fighter in situations in the ever changing battlefield.

Name: Alex Williams

Rank: PFC

Age: 17

Description: White male with blonde hair and pale blue eyes

Primary weapon(s): L115 sniper rifle, Vector smg w/ red dot sight

Secondary: P99 pistol, combat knife

Bio: Alex is the younger brother of Raiden and is in the same squad Raiden is leading. Alex is the marksman of the squad. He never misses a shot and he always hits his mark. Like his brother, he is very protective of Raiden and the squad but is an ass to Greg. Became bitter to Hispanics after the ODIN attack and is racist to many people.

Name: Derrick Haven (Big brother)

Rank: Corpral

Age: 20

Description: Tall Caucasian with black hair and unnatural red eyes

Primary weapon(s): FP6 shotgun w/ red dot, MP7 smg w/ holographic

Secondary: G18 machine pistol, combat knife

Bio: Derrick is the eldest of the squad. He is a seasoned Ghost spec op. He's been placed into Raidens squad to make sure that they're safe and learning. He's been nicknamed 'Big brother' by the squad because of him being the eldest and the most caring of the group.

Name: Rick Grimes

Rank: PFC

Age:17

Description: Asian with black hair and crimson eyes

Primary weapon(s): AMELI light machine gun w/ grip and holographic

Secondary: P226 pistol, combat knife, Kastet grenade launcher

Bio: Rick is a lifelong friend of the William brothers. They had their share of (mis)adventures in their childhood. When ODIN striked the U.S, Rick lost his mother in the attack while his father was injured. He wanted vengeance against the Federation. He was a good candidate for Ghost selection when they were forming. Now, he fights along side his friends, in hopes of taking down the Federation. He's a hothead at times but nonetheless friendly to many.

Echo Squad

Name: Nathaniel Johnston

Age: 30

Rank: First Sergeant

Nickname: Nate

Description: White male with short black hair and brown eyes.

Bio: Served as an Army Ranger for 10 years until being accepted into the Ghosts. He is laid back when not in combat. He acts like a true leader when bullets start flying. Likes to tease the youngest Echo Squad member because of his age.  
Weapons: SCAR assault rifle with ACOG scope and silencer. Secondary is a USP Pistol with a tactical knife.

Name: Charlie Hinders

Rank: Corporal

Age: 32

Description: Tall white male with brown hair and green eyes.

Bio: Served in the Marines as EOD for 12 years until chosen by the Ghosts. He is the comedian of Echo Sqaud as well as the gentle giant of the Ghosts. Secretly made a promise to the father of the Echo Squad's rookie to watch over his son's back. He is also one of the few Ghosts who can fight in a Juggernaut suit.  
Weapons: M60E3 Machine Gun with Grip and a Desert Eagle Pistol.

Name: Logan Somers

Rank: Corporal

Age: 28

Description: White male with short black hair and blue eyes.

Bio: Former Delta Force. Captured by the Federation once seven years ago. Within a month of capture, Somers escapes while killing 39 Federation Soldiers. He is the partner in crime of Charlie Hinders when it involves pranks.  
Weapons: M4A1 with Holographic Sight and Grip. Carries a M9 Pistol.

Name: Greg Anderson

Rank: Lance Corporal

Age: 17

Description: Hispanic/Texan (A Tejano) male teenager with tan skin, dark brown hair, and greyish blue eyes.

Bio: Survivor of the ODIN strike that destroyed San Antonio, Texas. Found by a USMC patrol that consited of his own father, Duece "the Nailer" Anderson and Charlie Hinders. He joined the remaining USMC at the age of 16 after his father disappeared three years ago. Earned his spot in the Ghosts after single-handedly taking out a Federation supply convey that was carrying POWs that were Ghosts. He is very shy socially and looks up to Charlie as a brotherly figure.  
Weapons: M14 (Sniper Version) with silencer. Carries a M1911 Pistol with .45 ACP rounds.

These men have been in countless battle's against the Federation. These two squads are infamous for taking suicidal missions deep in Federation territory. Boy, did they get more than they bargained for in their journey. They are about to experience the greatest adventure of their lives.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_It was a different time, a different enemy. Sixty men from, Tier One teams, were sent to face down a force of five hundred enemy fighters. Their objective: to force the enemy back from a civilian hospital, and keep its occupants alive. For three days, they held their ground, but the enemy's numbers were to great. The sixty were cut down to fifteen. They wouldn't last another night, and the enemy knew it. Under the cover of darkness, they evacuated the hospital, sending only one of their own to lead the way. The rest returned to the line, and took ip positions beneath the bodies of their fallen brothers. As they lay in wait, the blood from the dead poured over them. The sand stuck to their skin like a shroud. Changing them. Annointing them. When the enemy drew near, the remaining fourteen rose out of the desert sand. They were like hunters that couldn't be seen, using stealth their enemies couldn't defeand against. When the men ran dry of ammunition, they used their blades... and when the blades ran dull, they used their hands. When the dust and sand had settled, only one of the enemy had survived. He was picked up in the desert, wandering aimlessly, traumatized. He expressed warnings to others of a force so menacing and unbeatable, it could only be described as supernatural. He called them... "Ghosts."_

* * *

An eight year old Raiden was in the downtown of San Diego, walking around with his dad, Sean Williams, and little brother, Alex. It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining brightly down on them. Sean was on his day off from the U.S army. Sean has been a general in the army for a number of years but always had time to be with his sons. They lived on a military base nearby the city, so they are always nearby intense training drills done by soldiers, the constant sound of shouting from drill-Sargent's and heli's flying about. Raiden spied a burger stand across the street and tugged on Sean's sleeve.

"Hey dad?" said Raiden. Sean looked down at his son. "What is it Raiden?" he asked him. Raiden pointed at the stand. "Can we have something to eat?" Raiden asked with puppy dog eyes. Sean smiled and looked at Alex. "Alex? Are you hungry?" Alex looked at his dad and smiled. "Yeah dad," said Alex. Sean let out a smile (and his wallet), and walked over to the stand. Life was good for the William brothers. But it was not to last. Little did America know that the 'Federation' (a united south america), is readying to strike America.

* * *

_Ten years later_

Raiden was looking at his Ghost mask, an image of a skull imprinted on it (the skull is the one on the logo). It has been ten years now. Ten years since the Federation turned ODIN against them. The Federation is now at the doorstep, ready for the kill. They thought America was weak, prey waiting to be taken. They were wrong. They fought well and they fought hard, to a stalemate. Now, America was taking the fight to the Federation. Thanks to two Ghosts, they had taken a Federation ODIN and turned it against them. Raiden was a squad leader of 'Raider two-five', a Ghost team that is infamous for their suicidal sabotage missions on Fed factories and installations. Right now, the military has launched 'Operation: Rising Rome', to assault and invade Rio de Janerio. If they are successful, they'll have a foothold in Federation territory.

Raiden was in a helicopter with his Squad, containing his brother, Alex, Derrick Haven and Rick Grimes. Raiden put on his mask and pulled down the mask over his face. He placed his M4A1 assault rifle on his lap and let out a sigh. He looked through the holographic sights and and attached his grip to it and loaded in a thirty round mag. His brother nudged him on the arm and Raiden looked at Alex. "What is it Alex?" asked Raiden. Alex raised his L115 sniper rifle and placed the scope on. "You ready bro?" asked Alex. Raiden returned Alex a smile and nudged his arm. "I'm ready as ever Al," said Raiden.

Derrick was loading some rounds into his FP6 shotgun while he was looking out the helicopter. Their heli was along with more than three dozen other heli's for an airborne assault on Rio. "Out of all the mission's I've been on, this tops the list," said Derrick as he loaded the last shell in. He pumped his shotgun and placed it beside him. Rick was sharpening his knife on a stone he used to kill a Fed soldier back a few missions ago. "We're finally taking the fight to those bastards," Rick said with a grim smile. He picked up his baby, his AMELI light machine gun and chuckled. "Time to bring out the big guns."

* * *

"Thirty seconds!" yelled the pilot as they were nearing Rio. The Federation's air defences were ripping the heli's to shreds. Raiden and his squad were already standing, ready to jump off. Raiden looked to his friends. "Alright, our main objective is to punch through enemy lines and destroy a factory deep in Rio. If we do so, we'll pave the way for incoming friendlies!" shouted Raiden. They nodded. The heli landed on the ground and they rushed out, meeting a haze of bullet's. "Get to cover!" shouted Raiden. They quickly ran to a concrete rising and hide behind it.

Raiden stood up and fired his M4A1 at some Feds on a ledge. A couple went down but two more came to replace them. "Damn it! Rick, use your Kastet!" shouted Raiden. Rick nodded and slung his grenade launcher off and looked at Raiden and Alex. "Give me suppressing fire!" The two brothers nodded and popped out, shooting the ledge again. Rick popped out and aimed at the ledge. He shot the grenade and made a satisfied smile as the ledge blew up. A Fed came rushing the squad and Derrick shot him in the chest with his shotgun. "They never give up do they?" said Derrick. Rick walked over to the dead Fed and spat on him. "They're idiots that why." Raiden punched him on the arm. "C'mon, we have a mission to

* * *

do."

Raider two-five was in the Federation factory. Thanks to air support and a group of army rangers, they managed to get to the factory. Rick and Alex were at the doorway. They pushed a table down in front of the doorway and Rick placed his AMELI on top of it. Him and Alex were shooting at incoming Feds as Raiden and Derrick were downloading data. "You better hurry up over there!" shouted Rick as he threw a grenade. The explosion from the grenade sent Feds flying to the air. "Hey, i'm tryin' here Rick!" shouted back Derrick. Raiden finished his downloading and placed it in a hard drive. He looked at Alex and Rick. "I got mine!" shouted Raiden. Raiden ran over and slid to the table. He raised his M4A1 and shot some Feds as Derrick was finishing his downloading. "Finally! I got mine!" yelled Derrick. Raiden nodded and threw a smoke. The smoke started filling the room and the firing stopped. "Switch to thermals, they can't see us!" Everyone switched to their thermals and ran out of the room. As they proceeded through the smoke filled room, they killed a dozen Feds as they made their way to the center of the factory.

"Damn it! The remote for the charges is busted!" shouted Raiden as he threw the detonator after it got shot. Rick had his sights trained for the doorway as he looked back. "So what are we supposed to do then?!"

"If it won't be detonated remotely, we'll have to do it manually," said Alex. Raiden made his eyes widened. "You can't be serious?" said Raiden. Alex let out a sigh. "If the operation is to be achieved, we must do it bro," replied Alex. Raiden nodded and turned on a comms channel. "Dad, dad, you there?" said Raiden. "I'm here son. What's going on?"

"The explosives won't detonate. We have to do it manually."

"What!?"

"We have to do it manually dad."

"Son... you and Alex... you won't survive."

"I know dad, but we have to do this for the operation to be a success."

"...I understand Raiden."

"I'm sorry dad. I love you."

"I love you too son, and Alex."

"Bye dad."

"Bye son."

Raiden cut the transmission and looked at his friends. "We're doing it." They nodded and got up. Raiden walked over to the explosives and overrided the explosives to a manual detonation. The guys walked over too. Alex looked at Raiden. "I guess this is it. I can't believe it," said Alex. Derrick patted him on the back. "At least we have done our part Al," said Derrick as he let out a sigh. Rick punched Raiden on the arm. "Its been a long ride Raiden. It it ends here," said Rick. Raiden let out a sigh and looked at his squad. "Guys, i'm glad that i fought and died beside you," said Raiden as he finished the overriding. Alex hugged his brother. "I'm glad to bro." The guys exchanged their last glances and Raiden pressed the button on the explosives. A bright flash surrounded them.

From afar, the factory went sky high. Many Feds surrendered after it exploded. It was their stronghold and it was now gone. Many U.S soldiers were celebrating their victory, finally making a foothold in enemy territory. But for Sean, this as the most hardest thing to do. He walked up to the podium in front of a company of soldiers on a U.S frigate. "It grieves me to say, even though we had victory against the Federation... we have lost a Ghost squad today. Two of them my sons... In heroic selflessness, them and their squad destroyed a Federation factory, but with cost of their lives. I would like you to bow your heads down in silence and honor those men for their heroic action." For three days, the men have grieved for the fallen Ghosts.

Raiden woke up and found himself in a forest. He rubbed his head and looked around. "What the...? I'm supposed to be dead," he said as he touched his chest. He stood up and saw that his rifle was beside him. He picked it up and checked his ammo on him. He still had a decent amount of ammo on him and he let out a relieved sigh. "I better find out were the hell I am."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Night before invasion_

Night before Echo and Raider Squads commence the attacks on two seperate targets...

Flares illuminated the area of a graveyard as eight figures gathered around a freshly dug grave. The Ghost Squads of Echo and Raider Two Five felt mournful about the loss of a fellow Ghost and family. However the squad that felt the most pain of the loss is Echo. First Sergeant Nathaniel Johnston of Echo looked down at the headstone while holding the shoulder of Lance Corporal Greg Anderson in a attempt to comfort the rookie. Greg Anderson had tears running down his cheeks nonstop since they witnessed the Ghost's sacrifice. Corporals Charlie Hinders and Logan Somers could only watch in sorrow as Big Brother from Raider Squad finished reading the passage from the Bible. The Ghosts then rose up and left, Greg being comforted by Charlie. The headstone read: _A fellow Ghost and a Father, Cpt. Duece Anderson._ Soon the flare gave out, hiding the grave from prying eyes.

* * *

_Day of the invasion_

Rio de Janerio

"Flames of War"

Echo Squad, Ghost Team

Greg couldn't help, but look at the dog tags of his father. He managed to pull himself back together for this mission last night, but he could still feel the pain of sadness in his heart. He placed the dog tags back around his neck and picked up his ball cap off the bench. He chose to not wear the ghost mask for this one due to it being in Brazil and the heat in the air. He had placed the mask in his light-weight backpack/camel back earlier that day so he wouldn't be without it if the mission was longer than expected.

Currently Echo Squad was being flown in a Pavelow Helicopter to a hidden Federation lab, located some where underneath the mountian that had the giant Jesus statue on top. Normally the USAF would make them fly in UH-60 Blackhawks, but since Charlie is going in his Juggernaut armor, they were given a Pavelow.

Sergeant Johnston stands up and begins to explain the mission again.

"Listen up, Echo. We have recieved intel about a Federation experimental weapons lab under the mountian near Rio de Janerio. Our goal is to find it, search it for new toys, and blow it up. The military operation to capture the Federation stronghold will divert most of the enemy to there so we might have a break to reach the facility. However at the same time, the bunker will be heavily guarded on the inside. That's where Charlie comes in. He will take point with a riot shield while we support him. Greg."

Greg looks at the First Sergeant.

"Yes, First Sergeant?" He asks.

"Once we reach the complex, you will flank any enemy emplacements through the air ducts so I recommend taking a third weapon. Preferably an SMG." Nate finishes, looking at the young Ghost with a calm face.

"Sir, I'm surprised that you would think I wouldn't remember to bring one." Replies Greg in mock surprise, pulling out his surppressed P90 SMG.

"I hate to interrupt the social gathering back there, but we're about to reach the LZ in a minute." The pilot buzzes on the intercom, alerting Echo Squad to get ready to run out into the combat zone. Greg quietly prays to God before placing his ball cap on his head. He stands right behind Charlie, who looks back to him.

"Don't worry, Greg. I promise that you will make it out okay. Trust me." Charlie states, taking off Greg's cap and ruffles his hair. Greg grabs his cap back, but feels more better around the Juggernaut.

The squad feels the helicopter land and the rear door opens. The squad rushes out of the dark troop hold into the sunny and humid area of Rio de Janerio. Greg looks to his right and sees American and Federation forces slugging it out in the city. For Echo Squad, Operation Flames of War has begun.

* * *

Federation Soldiers Miguel and Juan were bored and frustrated. They wanted to help out the others in fighting the American Soldiers, but instead they had to guard a base that is underground and no one knows about. Besides everyone else had left the facility to fight off the enemy.

"Juan, mi amigo. Why do we have to stay here again?" Whined Miguel, driving Juan nuts. He had been complaining to him for 30 minutes straight and was pushing him over the deep end.

"Because everyone except the scientists left to fight off the Americans. So we have to watch the door and keep every hostile away." Juan seeths through his teeth, trying not to kill his friend.

"But shouldn't they have-" Miguel is cut off when a rock hits him in the face, knocking out his teeth as well as knocking him unconscience. A second later, Juan suffers the same fate and blacks out as well.

* * *

"Sweet dreams, idiots." Comments Nate as Echo Squad steps out of the jungle. Nate is tossing a rock up and down in the air, smirking at his work.

"That was some good throws, Sarge." Comments Logan as Greg passes him, walking towards the unconscience guards with a sharpie in his hands.

"What did you hear from their conversation, Greg?" Asked Nate, watching as the rookie drew glasses and funny mustaches on the guards' faces. Due to the fact that the Federation mainly spoke Spanish, the squad elected Greg as their translator.

"They said that the lab is empty save for a couple of scientists. Looks like intel was wrong on this one, fortunately." Finishes Greg, waiting for further orders.

"Okay. Charlie, you got point. Logan, watch our six. Let's move." Orders Nate, chambering a round into his SCAR. The Ghosts moved into the base, leaving behind two bloodied and sharpie covered Federation Soldiers.

Charlie moved silently like a ninja in his Juggernaut suit as the squad followed him through the base. So far the squad had encountered no resistance of any form, which made them all uneasy. However, Greg did find a weapon in a lab room which turned out to an XM8 Assault Rifle. He gave it to Logan, who would hold onto it for him.

Suddenly Charlie stops and raises a fist, signalling the squad to hold position. He turns to his fellow Ghosts.

"Do you guys hear something?" He whispered, making Echo start to listen. They heard humming of some sort of machinery, coming from the room down the hall. They began moving again and stacked up against the door. Nate nodded to Charlie, who planted a door breaching charge against the lab door.

"Do it." was Nate's reply.

Time seemed to slow down as the door charge exploded. Charlie went in first, followed by Greg, Nate, and Logan. Greg noticed a strange ball of white energy in the center of the room before everything turned white. Before he passed out, he heard two voices: first is Nate, yelling about a trap, and the second was a voice he never heard before, saying: "Adios, los Americanos!"

Then the world went black for Greg.

* * *

Greg slowly began to regain conscience. As he did, he realized he was laying on grass. There was no grass inside the lab at all. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in the center of a forest that did not look like something anyone would find in Brazil. He stood up and picked up his gear. He spotted his M14 Rifle leaning against a tree next to him with his ball cap lying on the ground. Slinging his weapon across his back and placing his ball cap back on his head, Greg decided to move out in search of the rest of his squad mates. Suddenly he hears gunfire in the distance to his right.

"Sounds like someone is up to their necks in trouble." Greg thinks as he grabs his P90 and rushes towards the fight.

* * *

**Authors notes: I would like to say that Echo team was made by marinerecon. He has done a good job on them and give him some credit for this.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We're Not in Kansas Anymore"  
Present Day  
Forest near Beacon Academy  
Lance Corporal Greg Anderson  
Echo Squad, Ghosts  
(Greg's POV)  
Have you ever wonder how annoying it is to be separated from your friends in a place that is unknown to you? Well it really sucks. Still trying to find my way to the source of gunfire, I stopped and noticed how quiet it got. No more gunfire. Thats never a good sign as a Ghost. It tends to mean one thing: an ambush.  
Suddenly the tree to my left exploded, sending splinters and tree bark in all directions. I slide to cover behind a fallen tree as grass kicked up like small gysers, followed by large booms of a high velocity sniper rifle being fired.

(Raiden's POV)

I keep my M4A1 in front of me as I walk through the forest. The forest felt weird, that something bad was happening in here. I shook my head and kept on walking. I hear a branch brake and look in the direction it came in. I pointed my M4A1 assault at the b***. "Show yourself!" I shouted. Then it came out. It was Alex with his left arm bleeding. "Alex?" I said as I walked towards him. He weakly chuckles. "Hey Rai." he said as he collapsed on me. I looked at his arm. There was a huge bite on it. Lucky it wasn't ripped of. I take out a bundle if bandages and wrapped it around his arm. "You okay bro?" I ask him as I take out a painkiller for him. Alex chuckled at me, "I'm fine Raiden. Something ambushed me and I killed it but it bite me." he sawllowed te painkiller and his eyes went wide. Yup, that's the joys of taking a painkiller. I hate them.

(Ruby's POV)  
"Ruby! What are you doing!?" Weiss yells at me, trying to be heard over the firing of Crescent Rose. Moments ago, we defeated a couple of Grimm that had been following us for a while. However I caught a glance of a grey black figure running towards us in the distance inside the forest. Looks like our fight attracted more Grimm creatures. That's when I decide to nail it with my Crescent Rose. Only problem is that I missed and it dived behind a tree.  
"Weiss, I saw a Grimm creature running towards us and I didn't want it to get anymore closer so I shot at it." I replied, momentarily holding my fire to turn to Weiss. She only raised her eyebrow at me.  
"Well, did you hit it?" She questioned, still using her cold tone. Before I could speak, the answer decided to show itself. The tree branch above us snapped off as a bullet punched through it. We both ducked down and hid behind the trees. That bullet came out of no where and there was no muzzle flash or the sound of the bullet fired! Who is shooting at us!?

(Greg's POV)  
"Who in their right mind would wear red clothing in a forest?" I thought to myself, after watching the enemy sniper duck behind a tree through my scope. Normally I would've have nailed the shooter in the head, but this wasn't a normal situation. I didn't want to kill the first person I see in a world that is unknown to me. My goal for now is to disarm the unknown sniper.  
Suddenly I see the figure sprinting towards my area with a trail of rose petals behind them. I shift my fire towards the figure, making them dive behind a tree. The sniper then fired a few shots at me, forcing me to relocate to a new position. Right as I reach for new cover, a round hits my M14's silencer, turning it into a useless dead weight of a hazard for my rifle. I removed the destroyed suppresser, knowing that my muzzle flash and rifle fire would give away my position.

(Ruby's POV)  
"Hey, Weiss! I think I got it!" I shouted out loud, seeing the bullet strike the figure. However, my victory is short-lived when a loud gunshot went off and nearly hit my Crescent Rose. I let out a yelp as I fell down in surprise.  
"Ruby! Keep this guy busy! I'll attack him from the side!" Weiss hollers over the sound of the now unsilenced gunshots. I never heard of this type of gunfire before. Maybe it is a newly created rifle. That is so cool!  
Anyway I start firing again at my enemy, who seems to be quick when switching to new locations. This guy is so excellent with his marksmenship that I think he's missing on purpose. Suddenly a shot rang out and Crescent Rose went flying out of my hand! No! Not my sweetheart!  
"Freeze! Get on your knees and place your hands behind your head!" A voice shouted at me. I looked to my left and let out a eeph. Standing to my left is a teen in strange clothes pointing a grey and black sniper rifle at me. He is wearing a strange grey and black camoflague uniform with black gloves and his sleeves rolled up. His tan face consited of greyish blue eyes and a desert colored baseball cap on top of the dark brown hair of his head. So he is the sniper that defeated me.

(Greg's POV)

So this is the sniper that attacked me. A fifthteen year old girl with a love of the color red. She had short black hair with a red tint to it. Her eyes were full of surprise and worry. She wore a black skirt with red trimmings, black leggings/socks, a black corset with long sleeves, and a red cape on her back. Reminds me of that Red Riding Hood character from that book I found in the ruins of a library years ago. I guess now its time to ask some questions.

Before I could begin talking, an explosion happened next to me, throwing me into a tree. Upon slamming into the tree, I once again blacked out to the world.

(Raiden's POV)  
I'm glad that Alex is alright. The painkiller is doing it's job. At least he's still able to hold his sniper rifle. Good thing he still had his Vector smg on him. I want to get out of this forest and maybe a radio. We keep walking until I hold my hand up. "What's up?" asked Alex. I was deadsilent. Over the years I've sharpened my senses when I was fighting the Feds. My ears twitch and I tell Alex to take cover while I stay out here. "Are you crazy?" he whispered in my ear. I shot him a look and he took cover in the foliage. I kept my M4A1 up and looked around. Then I heard movement behind me and I turned around to see a girl behind me. She had a pale complexion and amber colored eyes. She wore a black bow on top of her black hair, a black tank top looking clothing with white also. She wore black boots and pants that is black at the top and turning purple as it reaches her boots. I point my M4A1 at her. "Who the hell are you?" I barked at her.

(Weiss's POV)  
Looks like I saved my immature partner once again from trouble. I walked past her towards the boy I sent flying into the side of a tree. I noticed him starting to stir awake so I held my blade against his throat. That woke him up fast.  
"Okay, listen up, boy. You are going to tell me who you are and why you decided to attack us." I ordered, holding him by his collar against the tree.  
"I attacked you!? You opened fire on me first so I defended myself, Princess!" Shot back the arrogent boy. I glared at him for calling me Princess while Ruby picked up her weapon as well as the boy's rifle.  
"Cool looking weapon. What is it and can it transform into something else?" Ruby asked in glee, making me sweat drop at the sight of my partner. Surprisingly the boy answered back.  
"That is the M14 Rifle. I made it into a sniper weapon by adding the scope and the color. No it can not turn into something else." The boy answered before looking back at me.  
"Look we got off at a bad stop. Let's try this again. I am Lance Corporal Greg Anderson of Echo Squad, a part of the Ghosts. I don't know what happened but I know that I am no longer in the world I lived and fought in. I need help locating the rest of my squad here in these woods. Can you please help me?" He finished, waiting quietly for my answer. After a few moments, I sheathed my raiper and gave Greg back his rifle. Looks like this day might get more hectic than it is already.

(Blake's POV)  
This is already getting hectic today. I first find Yang killing and Ursa and destroying a small portion of the forest after I killed the other Ursa. Now this guy is pointing his rifle at me. He wore an unfimiliar military uniform that had a digital black and grey camouflage. He wore a helmet and a mask with a skull imprinted on it. "Look, I'm not going to tell you my name until I know yours," I tell the boy in front of me. He gripped his rifle more harder now. "I'm not going to ask again. Who the hell are you?" he barked again. I sighed and looked back. "Yang, can you come over here?" My partner comes up. "What's up Blake? Oh," she said making an 'O' shaped mouth when she saw the boy.

(Raiden's POV)  
Okay that's it. I asked nicely and no cooperation. I start shooting my rifle at her and she and her friend move out of the way. I keep shooting until my M4A1 made a clicking noise. Then her blonde friend started teasing me. "You can't fight without your gun can't you?" she says to me. I grin and threw down my rifle.I took out my knife and pistol and started shooting at her and ran towards her. I saw her bracelets turn into some kind of gauntlet... What the it can shoot shotgun shells?! I have to be careful with her. Her friend takes out a sword of somekind and she swings it at me. I block it with my knife and I point my pistol at her head.

Elsewhere in the forest...  
"So then I asked him what happened to his CO and he replied 'The Captain fell into the hole that the outhouse used to be.'" Logan finished, both him and Charlie roaring in laughter. The two comedians managed to end up finding each other and were now heading to the northern area of the forest. Charlie took point since he still had on his Juggernaut suit.  
Suddenly they hear a voice yell out "Ogre!" before a grenade came flying at them. Logan ran in front of Charlie and hit the grenade with his M4A1 like a baseball bat, sending it back to its sender.

(Raiden's POV)  
I shoot for her but she moves her head at the right time. She moves her sword hilt up and... what?! It's a pistol in the hilt?! What kind of place is this? I shook my head and quicklyove out of the way and did a roundhouse kick for her. It hit her but she brought her sword back and tried to hit me again. I block it again and tried to kick her shins. She moves her leg away and kicks me in the chest, sending me a couple feet away from her and I land on the ground. "Stay away from me!" I heard Alex. I slowly get on my knees and see Alex shooting his Vector at the blonde. She's dodging the shots and shooting her own. I get back up on my feet and look at the black haired girl. "Alright then," i said. I take out a smoke grenade and tree it down. It explodes and smoke starts surrounding us. I yelled at Alex to activate his thermals. He yells back saying they're on and I turn mine on to. I yell back at the raven haired girl. "Let's dance!" I run for her. For some weird reason, she can still see through the smoke like a clear day. Still, I'm a Ghost, and I'll take her down. I fired my pistol at her and she deflects them with her sword. I use that to my advantage and did a flying side kick at her. I hit her in the stomach and she went down. I quickly get down and picked her up. I hold her and have my knife pointed at her neck. The smoke cleared and I saw the blonde holding Alex by his injured arm.

(Ren's POV)  
We were heading towards the artifact location just fine until Nora spotted something in the woods.  
"Ogre!" she cried out while firing a grenade at it. I waited for the sound of the explosion, but instead, I hear metal hitting metal and the grenade came flying back at us. We dived away, narrowly escaping the blast radius. I look up to see a figure lumbering towards us. The only way to describe it is to call it a real monster. It had on heavy tan armor with a helmet that had a black face plate. What made it more deadly was it's heavy machine gun aiming at us. Nora is right in a way. This is a monster.  
Behind the monster is a man in a strange military uniform. He wore black and grey camoflague clothes under his body armor and his face is hidden behind a black mask with a white skull design on the front. He carried a strange black assault rifle in his hands while carrying an even stranger one on his backpack. He aimed his weapon at me while cautiously approaching us.  
"All right. Hands where I can see them." The man spoke, making me question his origin. Suddenly Nora rushed at the armored man with her weapon in hammer mode. The armored man surprised her by grabbing her weapon and pulling her into a bear hug. Using this as a distraction, I reached out to knock the assault rifle out of the masked man's grasp, but he managed to pin me to the ground instead. This shocked me as well as Nora. Who are these guys?

(Raiden's POV)  
I keep holding on to the girl and kept my knife pointed at her neck. I see her partner holding my brother by his bitten arm. "Alright, let's be civilized people here. Let's trade. You give me back my brother while I give your friend back to you?" The blonde was still gripping Alex's arm as she approached me. She had her shotgun gauntlet pointed at me. "You promise?" she asked me. I nod my head. I may be a soldier but I'm not a monster. I take the knife away from the black haired girls neck and let go of her. I sheath my knife and holstered my pistol. "Alright, now my brother." I ask. The blonde let's go of Alex and he walks over to me. I patted his arm and looked at him. "You okay Alex?" I ask him. He nods at me. "I'm fine Raiden." Then the two girls look at us.

(Yang's POV)  
Okay. Things have gone from normal to crazy in a matter of minutes. First of all, after I obliterated that Ursa and a small portion of the forest, I met my new partner Blake. Now, we just met these two guys in unusual camouflage military clothing. They both wore masks with a white skull in them and they both had an ardent of various firearms which would make Ruby go crazy. We just had a fight and they put up a good one. I checked Blake if she was alright. "Are you okay Blake?" she raises an eyebrow at me. "I'm fine Yang. But those guys did give up a a good fight." she replied. I nodded at her and look at the two. "Who are you two?" I ask them. The one I was holding was reloading his rifle when the other one told him not to fight. He then walked up to us and removed his helmet. He then reached for his mask and started taking it off. I close my eyes. I hope his face is not disfigured or anything. I open my eyes and see him. He was really young. He may be my age. He had white skin color, black hair and brown eyes. He looks handsome. "I'm Sargent Raiden Williams and that over there is Private first class Alex Williams. He's my brother. I'm leader if Raider Two-Five, a Ghost team. I'm not in the world I fought in anymore and i have no idea where my other squad mates are. Can you help me?" he asked us. Wow, for a guy his age he could talk firm. I look at Blake. "Do you think we can trust them?" I ask her. "I think so Yang. They just fought in self defense and in shock. Maybe they're fine." she replies. I nod and look at the two. Looks like we're helping two guys we barely know.

(Logan's POV)  
This day is getting more crazier by the second. First, we get knocked out in a Federation Weapon's lab from this white electric ball, then we wake up in a different location with the other half of the squad missing, and now we get attacked by a bunch of teenagers, dressed in weird clothes and wielding transforming weapons. Thank God that I managed to reunite with my friend, Charlie! He is currently holding the hammer/grenade launcher wielding girl in a massive, armored bear hug while I sat on top of the black-haired boy, pinning him to the ground. The boy looked like he was chinese with black hair that had a pink strand on the front. He wore green Oriental-styled clothing and grey pants with a red belt. He was carrying dual green machine pistols with blades at the bottom, but I disarmed him of those.  
"Ren! Is the Skull Guy hurting you!? Let go of me, you ugly Ogre!" Shouted the girl, trying to squirm out of Charlie's grip. She had short orange hair and white skin. She wore white gloves with sleeves, a shirt with a heart design on her chest, and a skirt. She is the one who fired the grenade at us that I had hit back to when using my M4A1 as a bat.  
"Hey! I am not an ogre, girl! I'm a Juggernaut Ghost! I have a name and its Charlie Hinders." Charlie fired back, having been offended by being called an ogre. Thats when the boy decided to speak up.  
"Nora, I don't think these two want to hurt us. They're only doing this in self-defense, because you started to attack them." Ren replied calmly, hardly surprised by the situation. Maybe now I can start asking questions without having to get answers from the involvement of jumper cables and a car battery.

(Derrick's POV)  
This is nice. We did our mission, we blow up the Federation factory sky high. What I did not expect that I would wake up in the middle of nowhere. Good thing I still had my FP6 shotgun, MP7 smg and G18 machine pistol on me still when I woke up. I found Rick lying down on the ground after I was walking around. He was looking at the sky, board. Idiot. We both found Nate later when we kept walking around. I knew that Echo team had a mission like us but I didn't expect to see him here. If I found Rick and Nate, then there's a good chance of finding the rest of my team ad Echo. For now, Nate told us that we need to rest for a bit and break out our rations. I'm starving.

(Logan's POV)

"Okay. I'm going to ask you a few questions which I want answers to. Once you answered them, my friend and I will release you. Got it?" I asked him, which he promptly nodded yes.  
"Question One: Where are we?"  
"You're in the forest near Beacon Academy." Ren replied.  
"Okay. Question Two: Why did your girlfriend attack us?"  
"Actually, Ren and I are childhood friends. Not that he isn't a boyfriend, but he could be one- Oh wait. I accidently thought that your friend was an ogre and since the forest is crawling with Grimm, I got trigger-happy and fire a grenade at you." Nora replied, making Charlie mutter something about not being an ogre.  
"Wait a minute. What is a Grimm?" Charlie asked, failing to realize the massive bear creature behind him. However Nora did. In an instant, she was out of Charlie's grasp and with weapon in hand, began riding the creature with the skill of a bull rider. It was decided that we could explain along the way, chasing after the crazy girl.

(Nate's POV)  
"Ok, guys. We'll rest here for 15 minutes. You can eat MREs or smoke if you got 'em." I announced, sitting down on a tree stump. After walking for a while, we needed to catch our breathes. Besides I could tell Derrick wanted to eat by the way he was drooling from thinking about food. I was very accurate. He and Rick tore through their MREs like straving dogs. I just was about to listen to my Ipod when I hear a girly shriek of terror in the distance.  
"Change of plan, boys. Sounds like a damsel in distress needs saving. Lets go!" I ordered, much to the dismay to the others.  
"Well, tell them to wait after lunch!" complained Rick, but he still got up. We all begin to run towards the area of the scream.

(Rick's POV)  
I keep my baby near me, my AMELI light machine gun as we started running through the forest. I was in the middle of eating my MRE until that scream came. Curse you scream. We keep on running until we found a girl. She had long, red hair in a ponytail, green eyes and a peach colored complexion. She wore armor over her clothes and had a spear of some sort and a shield. I look at Derrick. "Think that's her Big brother?" I ask him. Derrick nodded. "Who else Rick?" Then Nate walled towards her. "Are you okay?" Then the girl pointed her spear at Nate's crotch. I point my AMELI at her ready to fire. "Tell me the word Nate and I'll pop her head off."

(Nate's POV)  
Okay this is not a good day. This girl has a spear pointed at my cojones while Rick pointed his machine gun at her. This is the worst way to make first contact with the people here.  
"Look why don't we settle this like civilized people and figure out whose who and what is what. Now can you please move the spear away from my balls?" I asked calmly in a normal voice. This caused both Rick and the girl to lower their weapons. I hoped that the others had a better meeting with the people here.

(Pyrrha's POV)  
This is awkward. First Jaune got flung across the forest, I have a Deathstalker chasing me and I run into these three guys in unfimiliar black and grey camouflage military uniforms. The one who has asked me to lower my weapon seems decent enough so I complied. I put my weapon and shield away and look at him. "I'm Pyrrha Nikos." I started. The guy took his helmet off and looked at me while he made a gesture to his colleges. "I'm First Sargent Nathan Johnson, this is Corpral Derrick Haven and this is Private First Class Rick Grimes. We are Ghosts." Ghosts? I never heard of them. Before I could ask I hear the Deathstalker behind me. "We have to move." I tell them. Nathan looked at me. "Why Pyrrha?" then the Deathstalker came out. "That's why."

(Nate's POV)  
My jaw hit the ground when I saw the giant scorpion.  
"Damn thats one big ass scorpion." Comments Derrick, snapping me out of my blankness. I raised my SCAR at it, switching to full auto.  
"Ok, Ghosts! Light this massive SOB up!" I shout out loud, letting loose a volley of bullets. The others started firing as well, raining bullets onto the giant scorpion.

(Rick's POV)  
Damn it, the bullets aren't piercing through it. "Nate! The bullets aren't going in it!" I yelled at him when my machine gun was already half way through it's mag. "Then use you Kastet then!" yelled back Nate. I slapped myself on the head. I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I do that earlier? I slung my AMELI and take out my Kastet. I load a grenade round into it and aimed at the giant SOB. "Fire in the hole!" I shouted as I fired it. It made a graceful arc before hitting it making a huge explosion. I hope that took care of it.

(Nate's POV)  
That grenade should've taken it. Instead it only pissed it off more.  
"Follow the girl and don't fall behind, Ghosts!" I yell, grabbing Derrick's collar and nearlied dragged him with Rick following closely behind. I hate this forest. I hate this world. And I really hate this big oversized scorpion.  
"Fuck you! Fuck you, Federation Weapons Lab!" I curse, holding my middle finger up to the sky.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Alright, here's the next chapter of 'Ghosts of Remnant'. Me and my partner, 'Marinerecon,' have been workin' together to make this fic together so some of the work here is done by him so give him credit for that.**

**For 'Spartan 292'- If your wondering why he said that, he said that because he knew there was no other choice. The mission had to be done and they did that. Hope you understand.**

"Who let the Dogs out?"

Forest near Beacon Academy

Raider Two-Five and Echo Team, Ghosts

(Raiden's POV)  
Me and Alex are following these two girls named Yang and Blake. We have no idea where the hell we are so for now, we need to trust these two. I just changed the wrappings on Alex's arm and gave him another painkiller. "How much farther?" I ask Yang. Yang turns around and I see her lilac colored eyes. I've never seen a color like that before in humans. "Not much farther Raiden." She replied. I hope so. I want to get out of here, with my body intact.

(Greg's POV)  
"This is ridiculous!" I shouted, hanging onto the giant raven's tail feathers for dear life with Ruby and Weiss. Why is every animal here oversized and wants to kill you!?

(Charlie's POV)  
"Why are some of the people here crazy!?" I shout as Logan, Ren and I chased after Nora, who is still riding the Ursa. Either this world is crazy or I'm losing my sanity!

(Jaune's POV)  
"Why me?" I mutter to myself, still flying in the air after the Deathstalker threw me out of the clearing.

(Greg's POV)  
"We need to jump now!" Ruby shouted out loud, letting go of the feather. "Wait!Bail!?"I yelled, following Ruby's example.

(Logan's POV)  
"Hey, Ren! You got one crazy girlfriend! She could put a bull rider to shame with that riding!" I shout, trying to keep up with Charlie alongside Ren. Since Charlie is an EOD technician, the saying he uses is "If you see me running, try to keep up with me". His statement is so true that even Ren is having trouble with keeping up with the Juggernaut.  
"REN IS A FRIEND! WE ARE NOT DATING YET!" Nora shouts to us. How can she hear us from the Ursa!?

(Greg's POV)  
"Thank God I brought that parachute!" I thought to myself, floating down to the ground. I do have to admit that I did sort of went over-prepared when packing up for the mission. I look down and see Ruby collide with someone else in mid-air before they fell down in a clearing among some ruins. I repositioned my landing trajectory and nailed the landing perfectly. I look to my left and see two different girls and...  
"Raiden? Alex? What are guys doing here?" I asked in disbelief. Was Raider Two-Five brought into this world like our squad?

(Jaune's POV)  
"Raiden? Alex? What are you guys doing here?" Someone asks as Ruby gets off of me. I look up and see Ruby, Yang, Blake and three strangily-dressed guys around the relics. Two of the guys had masks with a skull painted on the front while the third wore a ball cap on his head. One of the masked men is injuried with his arm bearing a mess of bloody bandages. The guy with ball cap looked the same age as most of the students here including myself. His expression is one of surprise.  
"Wait a minute! How did you get here, mudface!?" The wounded man shouted, pointing at the boy with his finger. The tone he used at him seemed offensive and the word "mudface" being discriminating to the boy.  
"Mudface!? I'm a Ghost like you and I hate the Federation more than anyone else yet you keep treating me like I'm one! That's not right, you gringo." The teen shouts back, glaring at the wounded man. Before it could continue any more, Ursa came in and collapsed right in front of us with the orange-haired girl on its back.  
"Aw, it broke." She said, sounding disappointed before running to the relics and picking up a rook. She began dancing around saying: "I'm queen of the castle. I'm queen of the castle."  
"Nora!" A voice cried out as three more people emerged into the clearing.

(Charlie's POV)  
"Nora!" Ren cried out as we reached the clearing where the Ursa (That's what Ren called it) collapsed. In the clearing is Nora dancing around with a chess piece in her hand, a girl that looked like a badass Goldilocks, a black-haired girl that seemed cat-like, a blond-haired boy that was about Greg's age, a girl that reminded me of Little Red Riding Hood, Greg poking the dead Ursa with his M14, and Raiden re-applying bandages on Alex's wound. Wait! Alex and Raiden are here as well!?  
"Raiden! Alex! Greg!" I shouted out loud, grabbing their attention.  
"Charlie!? Logan!?" The two brothers of Raider yell in surprise.  
"Charlie! Logan!" Greg yelled in relief.  
"Yang!" cried the red hooded girl, running towards the blond girl.  
"Ruby!" replied the blond. Before they can hug, Nora appears between them, shouting her name, ruining the family reunion moment.  
"...Why did you leave me here!?" A distant voice shouts, causing all of us to look up. There, hanging onto the tail feathers of a giant raven, is a white-haired girl holding on to dear life. Greg and the other teenagers (except Alex and Raiden) turned to the girl in red.  
"Well I did tell her to jump." She sheepishly replies.

(Greg's POV)  
"She's gonna fall." The black haired girl stated as we watch the giant raven circled us above in the air. I could see Weiss lose her grip on the bird through my sniper scope.  
"She lost her grip. She's falling and fast." I replied, feeling a sense of dread in Weiss's fate. Suddenly the blond boy jumps into the air and catches her. However he fails at landing and both him and Weiss tumble into a mess. After picking themselves up, I hear the sounds of running and curses coming towards us. I look to see First Sergeant Johnston, Derrick and Rick running toward us while a red haired girl flys into me. Why does this always happen on Mondays, God? Why?

(Raiden's POV)  
I made a winch when I saw the red haired girl flew into Greg. He's right, he's always gets hurt or something on Mondays. I run over to get him up because my racist brother won't help him. I have to whack some sense into Alex someday. I help Greg up and dusted him off. "You okay Greg?" I asked him as I picked up his M14 rifle.

(Greg's POV)  
"Well other than having my hatred of mondays being reinforced, I'm fine." I answered, taking my M14 from Raiden. I turned to help the girl who slammed into me back onto her feet when I hear Yang speak.  
"Great. Now that the gangs here, we can all die together." She said sarcastically.

(Rick's POV)  
I look around and saw the same big ass scorpion that was chasing me, Nate, Derrick and Pyrrha earlier. "Damn it! Why is that fucking scorpion still chasing us?" I groan as took out my Kastet. I know it didn't kill it but it slowed it down a bit.

(Charlie's POV)  
This oversized insect dares to hurt my teammates and other fellow Ghosts!? I will show it why it should fear us when it attacks!  
"NO ONE HURTS MY TEAMMATES AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" I shout in rage, losing self-control and charging at the giant scorpion.

(Jaune's POV)  
I don't know if I should be afraid of the armored man or feel sorry for the Deathstalker he is about to murder.

(Alex's POV)  
Alright, Charlie has gone into his rage mode. It really scares me. The first time i saw him go into this state, he massacred an entire amoured Federation battalion with only his machine gun and a handful of grenades. "Charlie's goin' crazy!" I yelled.

(Logan's POV)  
"Charlie! Stop! Remember your promise!" I shout out to him, making him stop dead in his tracks. When Greg witnessed Charlie in rage mode for the first, he actually was terrified of the big guy for a week until Charlie promised to never let his rage control himself. He is still keeps that promise ever since.

(Raiden's POV)  
Alright, while the others were trying to calm Charlie down, me and Greg were with the people we've met in the forest. I noticed that Blake was concerned for Charlie. "Hey Raiden, is your friend going to be fine?" I turn my head and see Charlie. "My friends are trying their best to calm him down." Blake nodded and saw a girl in a red cloak take a chess piece as well as the blonde guy. I pulled the bolt on my M4A1 and gripped it. "Alright, we should get moving once Charlie is more calmed down."

(Greg's POV)  
"Hey, Raiden. Can you do me a favor and beat some sense into your brother? He's being a complete a** again." I asked Raiden as I ran towards a tree in order to see if I can find any landmarks in the nearby area. To do that, I had to climb the tree to get a better.  
"Sure thing once we get out of the forest!" Raiden answers as I reach the top of the tree. to the north-east, I can see that academy Ruby told me about with a path running towards some old ruins along the way.  
"Guys, we got an exit to the north-east...Mother of God.." I trailed off when I looked south while trying to tell everyone about the path. At least a hundred Beowolves were charging towards this location, all looking pretty hungry. I scrambled down the tree, yelling about the swarm.

(Raiden's POV)  
I nodded at Greg and yelled at everyone in a firm voice. "Listen up! We have more than a hundred Beowolfs heading this way! Greg has found the direction that we should go in. Along the way we'll pass by some ruins! Now, let's start running!"

(Nate's POV)  
"Come on people! Go, go, go!" I ordered as everyone began to follow Greg down the path he found. Rick and I took the rear, doing our best to delay the Deathstalker from catching up. I hope Greg knows what he's doing. Mondays and him never agree on anything.

(Alex's POV)  
I'm beside Greg because we are the only two snipers in the group. I run beside him so we can see for the group. "I hope Nate and Rick slow down that scorpion off our asses as we make our way through the forest."

(Greg's POV)  
"There is no visible way of killing it yet, but Nate and Rick can sure slow it down." I answered, being glad that Alex didn't call me Mudface or anything else this time. I could see the ruins coming up in the distance. Since my dad was Duece the Nailer, he taught me to be able to see things further than a normal person would. It also helps with reaction time which Alex struggles with a lot.

(Rick's POV)  
"Die you motherfucker! Diiiiieeeeee!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I was shooting it with my AMELI machine gun at the scorpion, trying to slow it down with Nate. "Keep it busy while the others ge to safety!" yelled Nate as he reloaded his SCAR.

(Logan's POV)  
"Greg, what's the plan when we reach the ruins!?" I shouted while jumping over a fallen log. We knew that we can't lead those Beowolves to that academy so we had to destroy them. Besides we couldn't stay ahead of them for long.  
"I noticed a bridge that we could use as a defensive point against those wolves! It might give us a stronger chance at defeating those mon-AAAHHHHHH!" Greg is cut off when a Beowolve jumped out of a tree and ran off, dragging Greg with it. It happened so fast that we could stop it in time. Charlie began to run after it, but then Alex stopped him.  
"Leave him! Its too late to save Mudface! We need to keep heading the bridge!" Alex shouted, starting to cause tension to rise among the group.  
"Move it, Alex! Greg's still alive and we need to save him!" Charlie retorted, his fists starting to shake in anger.

(Raiden's POV)  
I really need to whack some sense into Alex when I get the chance. "Charlie, I'll go get Greg, you guys keep running towards the bridge!" I yelled. That made Charlie calm down a bit at Alex and I break off from the group with my M9 pistol in hand. I heard shrieks from Ruby. "What are you doing?!" Derrick placed his hand on her shoulder. "He's saving a fellow Ghost!"

(Greg's POV)  
"I HATE MONDAYS!" I shout in anger, trying to get out the Beowolve's grip. The monster looked down at me and opened its mouth, ready to tear into me. This is the perfect opportunity to use my M1911. I pull it out and shove it into the Beowolve's mouth.  
"Hungry? Well eat this!" I yell, pulling the trigger four times. The beowolve's head turned into a bloody mess in the back of the skull. As it slumped down dead, I pull my hand out of it's mouth and was surprised by the lack of the wolve's blood on it as well as my pistol. I get up and immediatly noticed my M14's disappearance. Must have been knocked out of my grasp when the Beowolve knabbed back on the path. As I try to figure out my location, I catch a glimpse of figure moving in the woods out of the corner of my eyes. I decided to follow this person and see where they would lead me.

(Raiden's POV)  
"Greg! Greg! Greg!" I yelled over and over again. I found his M14 rifle as I ran. It was bent and had bite marks all over it. "Greg's not gonna be happy. I picked it up and slung it on my back. I keep my M9 pistol near me as I kept on running. "Greg!" I yelled again. I heard a gunshot in the distance. "Greg!?" And I start running towards the direction of the gunshot.

(Derrick's POV)  
I had my FP6 shotgun in hand as I was runnin beside these teens and my fellow Ggosts. A beowolf got close and I shot it's head clean off. I pumped my shotgun and kept on running. In the distance I see some buildings up ahead. "Hey! I think I see the ruins Greg talked about!"

(Greg's POV)  
I swiftly moved through the forest, trying to keep up with the figure. They're pretty fast whoever they are. Suddenly I hear a shriek from up ahead and I picked up the pace. I reach a clearing and see ten Beowolves surrounding a fallen figure, preparing to kill the person. I unsling my P90 and cut down three of the wolves, getting the rest of the packs attention. They tried to charge at me, but the P90 made short work of them. I ran over to the figure and helped them up. It was a girl my age with burnette hair and light brown eyes. However what really caught my attention is the rabbit ears on her head. Well this is interesting.

(Raiden's POV)  
As I arrived at the location of the gunshot, I saw a dead beowolf on the ground. "Greg..." I whispered to myself. I activate my termmals and look for any body heat signatures. I found two of them and i ran towards te location. Upon arrival i saw Greg and a girl his age. She had burnette hair and light brown eyes. What caught my attention before talking to Greg was her rabbit ears. Interesting.

(Greg's POV)  
"Uh...are you okay, senorita?" I asked, trying to break the silence. She blushed when I called her senorita.  
"I'm fine. T-thank you for saving me, Mr..." She trailed off, not knowing my name.  
"Greg. Greg Anderson." I answered, giving her a small smile before my face turned a bit red. She is very nice looking. I turned around and spotted Raiden approaching us.

(Raiden's POV)  
I looked at Greg and then the girl. "Lance Corporal, you and the girl okay?" I asked as I looked around. Greg nodded that he's fine. "Hey, what's your name?" asked Greg to the girl. "I... I'm Velvet Scarlatina," said the girl. Greg smiled at her. "Are you hurt?" Velvet checked herself and she was fine and I was relieved. Then we heard an explosion. "Looks like our teams are in combat right now."

(Logan's POV)  
"We need to move out of this position!" Rick shouted, mowing down two more beowolves. We kept these creatures away from teams RWBY and JNPR who were fighting the Nevermore and the Deathstalker on the ruins of the bridge.  
"Well no shit! What were you expecting, a plan!?" Nate retorted, reloading his SCAR before killing another beowolve.

(Alex's POV)  
I'm set on top of a high position above my friends taking shots like no tomorrow. I took another shot and I got two kills with one bullet. "Two more down!" I shouted as I reloaded my L115 Sniper rifle. Then I saw a movement in the treeline. I look through my scope. It's Raiden and Greg with a... civi! "Heads up, we have Raiden and Greg with a civi, watch your fire!"

(Greg's POV)  
As we moved to our fellow Ghosts position, I kept Velvet alongside me in order to ensure her safety. Five beowolves came charging at us, the first tackling Raiden in a deadly mistake. Raiden always carries a hidden Bowie knife on his vest. While the dumb wolf found itself in a world of hurt, the other four met the .45 ACP rounds head-on, literally.  
I make it to the defense point with Velvet. A few second later, Raiden made it, covered head to toe with Beowolf blood. I covered Velvet's eyes before she could see him and shouted to him.  
"What happened out there with dog breathe there?" I ask as he wiped the blood off his mask.

(Raiden's POV)  
"Stop the comedian act Greg and let's get help with the defensive point." I said to him as I wiped the blood off my face. He nodded and we both get to our positions. I took out my M4A1 and started shooting at the incoming Beowolfs. "I see you decided to join the fun eh?" Shouted Nate as he reloaded his SCAR. "Drop the shitty act Nate!" I yelled back at him as I threw a grenade, making a dozen bodies fly into the air.

(Greg's POV)  
"Greg! Catch!" Logan shouts, tossing the XM8 Assault Rifle to me. I grab it in mid-air with my right hand while catching the bandolier of ammo with my left. I opened my mouth to ask about my sniper rifle when I spotted it. The M14 lay on the ground as a broken mess. Its metal barrel mangled with bite marks, the stock snapped in half like a broken stick, and the scope shattered of its glass. Those... animals. Those monsters broke my rifle. Broke it!  
"You ugly oversized mutts destroyed my rifle! How dare you!?" I snarl out loud, using only semi-auto fire to start killing the Beowolves. They began to pile up dead onto each other as we all tore into them with our bullets. There seemed to be no end to their numbers. Soon our main weapons ran dry so we switched to our secondaries. Just when all hope seemed lost, I noticed a weak point in the structure of one of the tower ruins. I got a crazy idea that might save us or kill us, but I took the chance away.  
"I'm on my last round! We are so screwed, guys! Totally scre- Hey!" Alex began to say until I snatched his sniper rifle from his grasp. I took aim and everything seemed to slow down.  
'Remember, Greg. You need to keep calm and relaxed when aiming at a target. If you don't, it could mean disaster for you.' My father's voice runs through my head as I performed the steps before pulling the trigger.  
"I know, Dad. I know." I whispered to myself, pulling the trigger.

(Logan's POV)  
Greg fires at the tower ruins. Why did he waste the last shot?  
My answer was rumbling as the tower began to topple on top of the Beowolve swarm.

(Ruby's POV)  
"Cool!" I shout as we watched the beowolves get crushed under the falling tower. Both of our teams beat the two giant Grimms, but seeing these 'Ghosts' fight off the Beowolves was so awesome and epic! These guys rule!

(Raiden's POV)  
"Yeeeaah that's what i'm talking about!" I yelled in our victory. I jump down from my defensive position holstering my pistol and high fiving my fellow Ghosts. Greg dropped down and took off his baseball cap and wiped his head. "That sure was something eh?"

(Greg's POV)  
"Hey, Alex. Are still going to keep calling Mudface now after saving your sorry rear?" I asked, smirking at Alex's expression. Logan takes a picture of him and this causes Alex to chase after him. I turned around and get tackled in a hug by Velvet. She looked extremely happy about what I did.  
"Thank you for saving me and saving the academy from those beowolves." She said excitedly, causing me to blush in denial.  
"Look, Velvet. I know that I saved you from the beowolves back in the woods, but these guys saved the academy. Right, Charlie?" I stammer, looking to Charlie for help. He just smirked and shook his head.  
"Nope. That was all you, Hero." He said as teams RWBY and JNPR run towards me. Suddenly Velvet lets go of me and I'm lifted into the air by Ruby and her friends. They begin chanting my name and cheering as they carry me off to the academy. Before I lose sight of them, I shouted at Charlie one last time.  
"Charlie, you traitor!"

(Raiden's POV)  
I chuckle at the sight of Greg being carried off by the two groups. Maybe once we're rested and all, maybe I can whack some sense into Alex. I walk up to Charlie and nudged him. "Good going," I said to him as I took out a smoke for him. Charlie takes the smoke and I light it for him. "Yup, I wonder how Greg will take it." I chuckle. "Not too good," and we both laugh. Alex is still chasing Logan around for the phone. "Give me that phone so I can destroy it!" Logan keeps running. "Try to catch me first then."

(Logan's POV)  
"By the way, Alex. I just sent the picture to Greg. Joke's on you, dude!" I shout back, narrowly avoiding the rock Alex threw at my head.  
"You little bastard!" Alex snarls in anger.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Back to School"  
Beacon Academy  
Raider Two-Five and Echo Team

(Raiden's POV)  
I'm glad that we were almost up the cliff to the academy the guys we've met said. I'm almost dead from exhaustion. Ive managed to make Alex stop chasing Logan for the phone. "We almost there?" I asked Yang as we scaled the cliff. "We're almost their Raiden." she told me. I hope she's right.

(Greg's POV)  
"Come on, Raider Two-Five! You call yourselves Ghosts? Look at Charlie! He still in his Juggernaut Armor yet he is ahead of you!" Nate began, starting up with his rant against any sign of b*** for Raider to hear. I just shook my head before continuing to climb up the cliff next to Charlie. I then got an idea about getting revenge on Alex for calling me Mudface earlier.  
"Hey, Alex! Didn't your father ever tell you that it's wrong to look up a woman's skirt?" I yelled out loud. Alex looked up to see me, but instead got a view of Weiss's underwear just as Weiss looks down at him. Needless to say, the score is Greg 1 and Alex 0. The sounds of Weiss yelling at Alex and seeing him get thrown up to the top of the cliff supported the scoreboard.

(Alex's POV)  
"OOOOHHHHH SHIIIIIIIIIIIT!" I yelled as I was about to make contact with the ground. That Weiss girl is pretty strong. I landed on the ground with a thud and I saw starts going around me. "Damn it Greg. Why?" I asked myself.

(Greg's POV)  
"THAT WAS PAYBACK FOR CALLING ME MUDFACE, YOU RACIST!" I yell out loud again, hearing Alex questioning himself about why I did that. The reason why I have good hearing as well as excellent eye sight is because I trained myself at the age of seven to be able to hear any movement of Federation patrols during night time scavanging trips. When we reached the top of the cliff, I noticed Alex laying on the ground, stars whirling around his head. Once again, Logan takes a picture of him. However what caught my attention is the two people approaching us. The first is a blond hair woman with glasses and the second is a gray/white haired man with glasses as well. The woman wore black dress pants, a white sleeved buttoned shirt, and a cape. The man wore a cloak of some sort and carried a mug. These next few moments were about to become interesting especially since the woman's glare made Velvet hide behind my back in fear.

(Alex's POV)  
I just kept lying down on the ground, not bothering to get up. I hear the snapping if a camera going off. "Logan," I thought. I didn't feel like chasing Logan again this time. I hear footsteps and I closed my eyes. "I don't want to be here right now," I muttered to myself. I feel someone kicking me on my side and I got up grumbling to see Raiden. "What Raiden?" He pats my shoulder and grins at me. "Hey, at least you're alive." I nod at him and I noticed two people looking at us. "Who are you people?" asked the one with blonde hair.

(Logan's POV)  
"We're Ghosts and were never here." I answered seriously, using a Ghost Recon reference. Charlie only shakes head as the rest of the guys look at me with raised eyebrows. The woman's glare intensifies to the point that Velvet actually jumped into Greg's arms, shivering in terror.

(Greg's POV)  
While Velvet is trying to find a feeling of safety from me, I'm about to die of sheer embarrassment!

(Raiden's POV)  
I proceeded to take my mask off and told everyone to take them off, so the two people in front of us will trust us. I pull mine off and looked at them. "What Logan is trying to say is, we're Ghosts. Elite spec op soldiers taking the fight to the Federation. But that doesntatter anymore since we're here now."

(Charlie's POV)  
"Do you realize that you have interfered with Beacon's initation test with your appearance as well as your actions!? And what is this Federation that you mention about?" The woman questions us, still upset about our being here. Things seemed to get more intense until Greg decided to speak up.  
"The Federation is a united militaristic South America whose goals are mainly domination of North America, especially the take-over attempt of the United States. Ten years ago, they managed to hack into the US orbital defense system, or ODIN for short, and turned it against us, destroying cities all along the southern US border. We have been fighting them on our homeland since then, keeping them from taking anymore US soil. However we have lost millions of innocent lives from the ODIN strikes and more as the Federation keeps pushing foward, killing anyone in their paths. That is who the Federation is." Greg explained, his eyes watering as he recalls the events he's been through ever since ODIN hit San Antonio. Most of the teens from Beacon wore shocked expressions when they heard Greg tell this story. Even the woman lost her glare after hearing this.

(Derrick's POV)  
I let my head go down in sorrow when Greg finished his story. I was just ten at the time. Like Raiden and Alex, I was scarred for life with the fear of losing someone dear to us. I place my hand on Greg's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. "There's no need to cry Greg," I said to him.

(Greg's POV)  
"I know, but i can't...Look I rather not talk about it anymore,ok?" I asked, wiping the tears away with the back of my hand. I had cried so much long ago that the events seem to unfaze me except the one of the death of my mother when I was ten. I knew that most of us lost someone in our lives, but I had lost the last of my family yesterday.  
"Very well then." Derrick replied, turning towards the woman and man as the man began to speak.  
"So Greg is it? Can I ask you about where you learned to fight like this?" The man asked as the woman pulled out a holo-screen of some sort, which showed a video tape of me fighting Ruby in that sniper battle. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell him.  
"My father taught me the skills of a sniper, sir. He was considered the world's deadliest sniper." I answered, wondering where this is going.  
"Your father... Tell me, Greg. What is the purpose of the Ghosts group you... soldiers are in?" the man questioned choosing his words wisely.  
"The purpose of the Ghosts is taking the fight to the enemy from where they least expect it. To defend the United States from highly dangerous threats where no US Army can go. But most of all, to protect the innocent from all harm caused by our enemies. We do this within the shadows, using stealth to complete our missions. We are Ghosts and thats what the enemy fears the most." I answered with pride, noticing Nate giving me a thumbs up for remembering the Ghost's Purpose.

(Logan's POV)  
"So you Ghosts risk your lives for people you do not know personally yet continue to do so without question, but with a sense of morals. I admire that trait in the people who want to become Hunters and Huntresses at Beacon. Before I continue, I believe that it should be right to introduce ourselves. My name is Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy. My companion here is Ms. Glynda Goodwitch, Top Huntress as well as one of the finest teachers here at the academy. It is here where we train young men and women to become humanity's defenders against the forces of Grimm as well as other problems. I have seen the way you have all fight and thought maybe it was best to offer you a chance at attending Beacon Academy. Raider Two-Five and Echo's Lance Corporal can learn the ways of being Hunters alongside our students as first years. As for the rest of Echo, your talents can be taught to our students and be used to help better prepare them of the dangers of being Hunters and Huntresses. What is your say?" Ozpin offers, leaving us silent to think about it. We barely knew this guy and he is offering us a chance in his academy. But it is training people to defend humanity from creatures and crime so it might be nice. Fortunately Greg answered for all of us.  
"Get someone to repair my rifle and you got yourself a deal." Greg replies, grinning from ear to ear in excitement. We all cheered at this new start. I noticed Greg and Velvet get pulled aside by Ms. Goodwitch, but decided to leave them be when I heard her tell Greg that he and Velvet were now a team, working with two others, named Leland and Randi. This is getting better already for Greg.

(Nate's POV)  
I was about to ask Ozpin for my job position when I hear Greg shout in sorrow. I look to seen him on his knees, hugging his broken M14 while silently crying to himself as Glynda tells him that his rifle is beyond repair. That M14 has been with Greg since his father gave it to him as his first weapon three or four years ago. However I believe that Glynda is telling him that he can create a custom weapon to his liking like Ruby did. Good for him.

(Derrick's POV)  
This is actually nice. Being back in school really brings back some memories from jr. High, although Jessie was a dick. But this isn't any school or academy, this is a place were people become warriors. This will be intresting. Ozpin is leading my squad and the rest of Echo team through the academy. I let out a whistle of impresment. This place is awesome, already having a buffet cafeteria is perfect but also has numerous training areas and classrooms. I wonder if we're staying in dorms?

(Greg's POV)  
"Why did they kill you, M14? Why?" I muttered to myself, hugging my broken rifle with tears running down my eyes. I heard Ms. Goodwitch tell me about the custom weapon I can create, but I want this one repaired, not replaced. I decide to still keep the rifle instead of tossing it out as I get up off the ground. Velvet, my new teammate and partner, looks at me curiously.  
"Sorry about that. Its just that this rifle was a gift from my late father and I have used it all the time. Its saved me more times than I can count and its hard to lose something like this. After all, this is my rifle. There are many like it, but this one is mine." I explain sheepishly, blushing when Velvet hugs me to make me feel better as we walk towards the location of the announcing of the new teams.

(Logan's POV)  
While we all headed to the gathering space, Ozpin told us our new teaching positions. First Sergeant Johnston will teach hand-to-hand combat classes wth his Ranger skills. Charlie will handle explosive classes. I got assigned to firearms classes. I also learn that Greg is being paired up with Velvet while teaming up with a Leland "Boom Boom" Batista and a Randi Jackson. I think that Leland is an explosives guy due to the nickname. Anyway we reached the location and stepped inside.

(Ozpin's POV)  
This is already turning quite interesting. These men, these Ghosts have come out of nowhere. Yet, they are skilled nonetheless in battle. The leader of Raider Two-Five, Raiden was it? He seemed to be adapting rather quickly during battle, more quicker then seasoned hunters like myself. For his age like Greg, they've already been in countless battles with their squads in their world. I better come up with a reason why these men are here or the students will be bewildered.

(Leland's POV)  
"Come on, Randi! We made it out alive so why are you still upset?" I asked, not really understanding women at all. They are always so confusing to me.  
"Leland! You started to shoot at trees when you hit that sleeping Archne, making it angry! You know that I hate spiders!" Randi yells at me, glaring daggers which don't bother me. She is a well-endowed seventeen year old with long brown hair, tanned skin, and green eyes. She wore black sneakers, long jean pants and a black tank top. Myself, I was good-looking with short brown hair, white skin, and blue eyes behind my glasses. I wore blue jeans, black sneakers, white t-shirt, and a green du-rag on my head.  
Before I could reply, Ms. Goodwitch walked to us and told us to follow to meet our other teammates. We got up and followed.

(Raiden's POV)  
Not half bad, although I may need to put a leash on Derrick because he's a nut when it comes to food. We walk into a huge hall were it looks like an a assembaly place. I look at my squad and see another group of Beacon students. They all had armour on except for the fella with a Mohawk. They seemed decent, I hope.

(Ozpin's POV)  
After dismissing team RWBY, I look at the students for a good bit. "In recent events, Beacon has let in some...new students. They're are how I put it? Ghosts..." The students except teams RWBY and JNPR murmmer. "They're elite soldiers if you would like to know."

(Leland's POV)  
"Yo, Ambrose!" I yelled out, causing him to turn his head.  
"What?" He asks.  
"You just lost 50 Lien to me!" I replied.  
"Dammit!" Was his response.

(Cardin's POV)  
I was taken off guard by the elite soldier part, but when I looked at the two new teams, RADR and GRVL, I noticed that GRVL is a team made up of rejects. Their leader is scrawny, the Velvet girl is a faunus freak, the nerd is a pyromanic, and the tomboy had to be a lesbian. However RADR are the guys that I would want on my side. I only smirked as I planned ideas of tormenting the faunus freak.

(Raiden's POV)  
We may be a new team in this academy, but we're still Raider Two-Five no matter what. But it's an honor to be here with our new team name, RADR. Many of the students were bewildered, seeing how these guys didn't go through initiation, we did but, unofficially. Can't wait to see what will happen here, and I'm glad too. We wouldn't survive in this world without these people.

(Greg's POV)  
Echo Squad is spilt up temperarily but we can be called out together for high valued missions. In the mean time, I'm leading my own team at Beacon Academy. Team Gravel or GRVL. I plan to work well with my team and keep them safe. Looks like Beacon is my new home now.

(Leland's POV)  
This is probably going to be the best years ever of all time. My leader is a badass special operations soldier, his faunus partner is a skilled hacker as well as a swordswoman, and my childhood pistol-wielding friend is on the same team as me. Throw in my explosives experience and this team is epic. Look out, Beacon! Team GRVL is here!

(Randi's POV)  
Yes! I'm still got a good team and get to be around Leland. Now if he can only realize my love of him. Well I got five years to try and do so.

(Velvet's POV)  
I hope that our other two teammates are just as nice as Greg is. Still I can't help, but worry about him since he seems so distant and somewhat sad at times. I want to help him get better as well as understanding him more clearly. There must be some way to help. Some way...

(Nate's POV)  
Looks like I get to train a bunch of kids, seeing as a lot of them running towards me and asking me all sorts of questions. This might be an interesting year for all of us.

(Charlie's POV)  
I think that people are going to be terrified of me since they all stayed ten feet away from me. Its most likely the Juggernaut Armor thats scaring them. I need to wear my normal uniform when teaching these kids. I also will need a bunch of EOD bomb suits created for the class as well as one for myself.

(Logan's POV)  
I got the best teaching job ever. No need to sit inside behind a desk all day. Just take the kids to the range and watch them blast targets away. Hey that rhymed!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"S.S.D.D"  
Sargent Raiden Williams  
Beacon Academy  
Raider Two-Five, Ghosts  
(Raiden's POV)  
I wake up before my squad does like usual. I let out a silent yawn and stretched myself and jumped down from my top bunk bed. We decided to use bunkbeds for our dorm. Not to shabby the dorm despite it's smaller size. I decided to get my gear on and go to the training room to wake myself up. Derrick is second in command so he'll take over when they wake up. I carefully open the door to the hallway, it still being dark a bit. I took in a deep breath and start walking towards the room, humming a military candance.

(Greg's POV)  
"I don't what I've been told...but this is really old." I hummed to myself jogging silently down the halls. I know that this wasn't the way the song goes, but I liked it my way better. I headed down to the armory to pick up my new weapon this morning. I passed Raiden along the way, stopping to say good morning and reminding to beat some sense into Alex before moving on. I reached the armory and spotted a large box in the corner. I open it and gasped in awe.  
It was an M4A1 with a M203 Grenade Launcher and EOT Holographic sight. I pushed a button on the side and the M4 transformed into a M21 EBR Sniper Rifle. This is the coolest gun ever. I left a note of thanks and ran off to the range to test it out.

"Holy cow!" A third year exclaimed after seeing my shooting against a fifth year student. There was an argument about if he won or it was a draw. He got them all in bull's eye im the same hole. However I drew a picture of myself with my bullets instead of going for the bull's eyes. It was agreed that it was a draw. As I walk back to my team's room, Team CRDL came out of no where and surrounded me. Cardin approached, cracking his fist in intimidation.  
"So you're the leader of the rejects and freaks. I was wondering when we would have a little chat about that freak girl on your team." He sneered, grabbing my shoulder. Before he knew it, I grabbed his arm and slam his head into a nearby pillar before throwing him at the guy with the mohawk. Then I give a roundhouse kick to the blond guy's head, knocking him out. The guy with brown hair just backed away before running off. This fight lasted only 10 seconds.  
Igoring the events that happened, I reached my team's room and step inside to find everyone else in their school uniform. Looks like I have to wear uniforms here. Feels like Catholic School again. Thats the only good thing that ODIN did. Remove my dreaded Catholic school. Besides I'm Lutheran anyway.

(Cardin's POV)  
"Owww..." I groaned in pain as Russel and Dove helped me up. I take back what I thought about the leader earlier. He is very fast in reaction and strong in fighting. I plan to see if I can go against this one in fighting during Ms. Goodwitch's fighting class. I'll send Russel to test the tomboy's skills while Dove and Lark investigate the pyromanic nerd. As for the freak, we can all find out at lunch.

(Logan's POV)  
"So you're the new firearms teacher, Mr. Somers?" Professor Port asks in a jovial tone. The white haired mustache portly man is supposedly the teacher on the subject of Grimm. I can easily tell that he is crazy by the way he acts, all boastful and self-inflated ego.  
"Yes, Port. I am the Range Fiearms Safety Instructor for Beacon Academy. And, heres a fair warning for you since Charlie's Explosives Class is now next to yours. If you see all of the students running out and with Charlie in his EOD suit, you better keep up with him." I finished, satisfied to see some sweat running down his face in uneasiness momentarily. A fifth year student ran up to me with two targets and asked if this was a draw or if he won. The first one was all in the bull's eye, no misses. The second one, however, was shot up as a self-portriat of Greg Anderson which was created accurately from bullet holes. I knew that this was Greg's doing.  
"Yep... It's a draw." I answered.

Meanwhile in GRVL's room...  
"Man, why do we have to wear this uniforms?" Greg groans, having trouble with his tie. Everyone else on his team had it on, though Leland is wearing glasses with his. Velvet reaches over and helps Greg with his tie, putting it on correctly.

"Thanks, Velvet. I had no idea on how these things even go on. Where did you learn to tie a tie anyway?" Greg asks, causing Velvet to blush and look embarrassed. Her ears bend down slightly as she sheepishly scratches the back of her head.

"Well my mother taught me that so that way if I get married, I can be able to help my husband with his tie." She answers, finding sudden interest with her shoes. At the thought of his mother though, Greg sighes in sadness. This causes Velvet to feel concerned about her partner. "Greg, is there something wrong?" Velvet asked, unsure if it was a good time to ask. Greg looks up to her and smiles a little.

"Not right now. However I will tell you something later tonight about myself. If I'm going to be a leader then the first thing to do is get to know all of you better and then tell you about myself. Now I think we should get to class before the halls get jammed up." Greg replies, causing everyone to look at their schedules.

"I got History with Professor...Oobleck-something." Leland says, not understanding the teacher's name.

"Same here, Lee." Randi comments, showing her schedule to the pyromanic.

"We have the same classes together, Greg." Velvet points out, holding up both hers and Gregs.

"Well see you two later." Greg says, leaving with Velvet to go to Professor Port's class.

* * *

Raiden and Alex were just in their Ghost uniforms due to the fact they're on the shooting range with Logan. "I don't want Logan to be taking pictures of me if I screw up or something," said Alex as he was loading a magazine.

"Cut the crap Al and let's just get to class," Raiden replied as he placed his helmet on.

"Besides I only do it when Greg gets payback on you for being a racist, Alex." Logan replies behind Alex and Raiden. Alex turns around and jumps back in surprise.

"Gaah, how did you do that?" Alex questioned.

"I love scaring people Alex," replied Logan.

Raiden nudged Logan. "True, true."

"So I hear that Greg got a new weapon here. He tested out on the range and beat a fifth year to a tie. Though the scores were different it still ended in a tie." Logan mentions as they walk to the range.

As they reached the range, they saw Ruby and Blake along with several other students. "Looks like the class is here," Logan said. Raiden took out his M4A1 and Alex tool out his L115.

"Let's get cracking then," Raiden said as he loaded in a magazine.

"Attention, chicks and dicks of Beacon Academy. I am your instructor, Logan Somers. Whenever you enter this range, you are no longer given free will here unless I say so. You will only speak when spoken to and the first and last words coming out of your mouths is Sir. Do you understand me?" Logan starts off waiting for an answer.

Many of the students (except Raiden and Alex) looked at Logan. "Sir yes sir!"

Logan nodded. "Good. Now, I want you to shoot at the targets please Raiden, blindfolded."

Raiden nodded. "Yes sir!"

Raiden grabbed himself a blindfold and wrapped it around his eyes. "Ready Logan!"

Logan nodded. "Alright Raiden, shoot those targets please."

Logan looked at the class. "Who would like to face Raiden in the shooting range?" Logan asked. He saw Ruby's hand go straight up. He let out a smile. "Okay Ruby, you can go."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered as she took out her 'sweetheart' and cooed over it. "I can finally use my sweetheart!" she sqeauled. Radian let out a smile as well.

"Looks like I'm going against a good marksman that can rival Greg," Raiden said as he pulled the bolt on his M4A1.

Elsewhere...  
"Achoo!" Greg sneezes into his arm, surprising Velvet.

"Whats wrong?" Velvet asks.

"Every time I sneeze, there is someone talking about me." Greg replies, pulling a tissue out of his pocket.

An hour later  
"I can't believe that he won!" Ruby pouted as they left the class. Raiden just grinned at her.

"Ghost training does that to you," Raiden replied with a chuckle. What happened was that even though Ruby's shots hit their marks on the bullseyes of her targets, Raiden with the blindfold on managed to shot his initials 'R.W' into his like what Greg did earlier. Logan was pretty much laughing his ass off when that happened. "Alright, next class is with Prof. Port."

Ruby's head snapped up. "I have the same class too!"

Alex chuckled. "Looks like we're with Team RWBY most of the time."

* * *

Meanwhile...  
"Well other than mistaking second class as first, today's been good so far." Greg states as he and Velvet walk down the hall towards Professor Port's class. They spotted Team RWBY, Raiden and Alex, much to Greg's dismay, approaching them.  
"Hello, team RWBY, Raiden and gringo." Greg directs the last part at Alex.

"Oh shut up Greg," Alex sneered back at Greg. Raiden just slapped him in the face. "Fuck, what the hell was that for?"

"Because you need to learn how to be more of a Ghost, Al," Raiden replied. Alex just rubbed his cheek from the slap.

"Thanks Raiden," Greg said as he rubbed his eyes.

"No prob Greg," Raiden replied to him. "Now, let's get to class." This would be the class that the Ghosts would hate for their entire time here at Beacon.

Minutes later...  
"I swear if I hear one more story about this guy's life, I will put one right between his eyes." Greg thinks to himself as Port keeps talking about his past hunts. Alex pretty much fell asleep (much to Greg's relief), Raiden is tempted to put a bullet into his own head, and Weiss is frustrated with Ruby's antics, much to Greg's amusement. Only Velvet seems to be calm, but there are growing signs of impatience within the burnette rabbit faunus.

Raiden's left eye was twitching from inpatience. "Damn it, why does this guy talk about his past life, which is pretty much his past failures?" he thought. He took out a piece of paper and wrote on it and passed it to Greg. 'You gettin' pissed Greg?' said the note.  
The note came back to Raidenfairly quickly. 'What else do you think? I want to put a bullet through his head!'  
"I understand Greg," Raiden thought.

"So who wants to go up against a Grimm as a demonstration?" Professor Port asks, scanning the audience for volunteers. Instantly Weiss's, Raiden's and Greg's hands shot up in the air. "Oh, I see we have some takers. Very well, Ms. Schnee will fight first then Mr. Williams and Anderson will fight." said Prof. Port.

"Miss Schne, you can go first. Mr. Anderson will go after Mr... What is your last name again, Raiden?" Port asks as Greg mumbles Spanish curses at the professor, not amused to be going last.

Raiden sighed as he took off his helmet. "Williams sir, Williams."

"Right then, you'll go after Mr. Anderson has had his turn," replied Prof. Port. Raiden nodded as he took out his M9 pistol and started loading a magazine.

While Greg left to change out of his school uniform and into his combat gear, Raiden watched Weiss battle against a boar-like Grimm called a Boartubusk. During the battle, Weiss didn't like the way Ruby tried to help her, and after defeating the Grimm, she stormed off in anger, pushing past Greg as he returned in full combat uniform. Now it was Raiden's turn.

Raiden didn't even bother changing into his school uniform earlier. He loaded a 15-bullet magazine into his M9 Pistol and took out a knife. He stepped down to the center of the classroom and looked at Port. "Ready when you are."

"Begin!" Port shouts as he opens the cage, releasing a Beowolf. The Beowolf lunges at Raiden with its claws out.

Raiden dodged the lunge and rolled to his feet, keeping the pistol pointed at it. It growled at him, it's piercing red eyes staring at him. "C'mon! Just try and get me!" Raiden taunted. It let out a roar at him, trying to scare him. Raiden shot it a couple times in the chest and it fell to the ground. He ran to it and stabbed the knife into it's head. He placed the pistol on it's head and fired a fee more shots into it, killing it.

"Well done, Mr. Williams. Okay then, Mr. Anderson. You're up now." Professor Port commented as Raiden walked back to his seat. As he past Greg, he said good luck to him, hoping for the best. Velvet tells Greg to be careful before he walks towards the center of the room. There was only one last crate left and it was obvious that it contained the creature that Greg would face. He had his M1911 holstered and his knife in its sheath.  
"Mr. Anderson, in this crate is a being that all Grimm stay clear of and one that humans and faunus fear in their lives. It is one of many creatures in which from a mysterious ship their mother escaped from many years ago. Now this one is a youngling, but it was very dangerous to catch. So prepare for the fight of the year!" Professor Port cries out as he opens the cage. What came out was...  
"Wait! What!?" Ruby shouts in disbelief.  
"What in hell..." Raiden trails off in dumbstruck.  
"This is schocking." Blake whispers in awe.  
"I swear I didn't party last night! I must be seeing things!" Yang yells out, rubbing her eyes before looking again.  
"What is that creature, Pyrrha?" Jaune asks in confusion.  
"It can't be. That creature is the offspring of the Terror!" She yells in horror.  
"Oh my God..." Velvet quietly says in shock.  
"Is that...me?" Greg questions as he stares face-to-face with a black and red colored humaniod that looks exactly like him.

The Terror Youngling had solid black skin under a dark red and black camo uniform and armour while its black hair was covered by the grey baseball cap which caused its glowing red eyes to look even more horrifying to the other students. However Greg's reaction surprised everyone, even the Terror version of himself.  
"Seriously...Seriously. Out of all things you can turn into, you chose to be the evil me. Sounds like jealousy to me." Greg deadpans at the Terror, causing everyone else to sweatdrop including Raiden. The Terror swings a right hook at Greg. However the sniper catches the arm, grabs the back of the Terror's head and slams the copycat head first into the top of Port's desk. The Terror quickly recovers and begins throwing a series of fast jabs at Greg. Greg manages to block them and kicks the left side of the Terror's chest before punching it in the face. The evil Greg reels back and moves its right hand to reveal Greg's knife. Greg quickly grabs a ball point pen off Port's desk and uncaps it, holding it like a combat knife. The Terror rushes Greg to stab him, but Greg grabs its arm and stabs it multiple times with the pen before stabbing it deep into the Terror's hand. The Terror drops the knife and sickenly pulls the pen out of its hand. The Terror then dives for the knife only to recieve Greg's foot into its face. As it picks itself up, the Terror decides to escape instead. It runs out of the classroom before anyone could stop it. As it flees, it smashs through a window and falls some 40 feet down to the ground. It lands on its feet and runs off into the forest, escaping the academy grounds.

Raiden runs towards to broken window to look for it, only to kick a shard of glass out the window. "Damn it! Prof. Port, are you trying to get us killed!?" Raiden bellowed at the man.  
"I know what a Terror is, but I never expected it to do that," Port retorts. Greg was panting from the fight.  
"Whatever that was, we'll never see it again."

"That was...Awesome!" Ruby yells, amazed by how Greg managed to hold it off with only his fists, legs and a pen.  
"I wouldn't think so considering that it is only a youngling and the fact it escaped alive." A voice stated behind everyone. They turn around and see Ozpin approaching with Ms. Goodwitch in tow. Port saw the look on Glynda's face and tried to sneak off, but was caught anyway. Greg walks back to his team's room alongside Velvet, more interested in cleaning up than staying to see Port getting scolded by Ms. Goodwitch.

Raiden walked out of the classroom, not wanting to hear Glynda scold Port. He kept on walking until he saw Weiss standing on a balcony. "Weiss?" he said as he approached her. Weiss turned around to see him.  
"What do you want Raiden?" Weiss asked.  
"Weiss, you seemed, upset as you walked out of the class," Raiden said to her.  
"It's because of my dolt for a leader Ruby! She's to childish for Beacon!" Weiss said.  
"Listen. I've only been in your world for a couple days, but I know a thing or two about leadership."

Logan was heading to the teacher's lounge when he heard yelling around the corner. He looked and witness Port getting berated by Glynda for endangering the students. In an instant, Logan had his phone out and recorded the entire scene.

"Weiss, you've been given everything when you were young. Me, I had a family who was militeristic but I had a family. When ODIN hit, I've lost my mother and my brother turned more bitter to Hispanics," Raiden said.  
"I know, which is why I should be leader," Weiss replied. Raiden shot her a look.  
"Weiss, I may be a leader of my squad, but just because your an heiress doesn't mean you have the right to be leader all the time," Raiden answered.  
"But..." Weiss started.  
"No buts Weiss. Ruby has potential to be a leader, I sense it in her. She maybe naive and brash, but that doesn't mean she's not capable. Just, try to be more kind to her, give her a chance."  
Weiss pondered this. Well, he was right about her getting everything she wanted. But, he did have a point. "Okay."

After showering and getting on his school uniform, Greg exits the room and finds Velvet waiting for him. They begin to walk to the lunch room, talking a little bit about their hobbies and talents to each other.  
"No way! You can play the guitar?" Velvet asks excitingly, wanting to learn more about the young sniper.  
"Well the acoustic guitar, but yes. I like to string classic rock songs, some country and blues when I feel bored or sometimes sad. I wonder if I can find one in Vale?" Greg questions out loud, giving Velvet an idea.  
"Oh I know a good instrument and music store that sells the guitar you need! When the Vytal Festival comes around, I can take you to Vale and we go get you one together!" Velvet answers quickly, sounding very happy. Greg smiles at the idea and wraps his arm around her shoulders.  
"Really? That sounds like an excellent idea, Velvet. Thanks for the offer." Greg replies, making Velvet blush in embarrassment. It felt nice to have Greg's arm around her like that. Maybe he might be the one who she is looking for. The nice, sweet, polite young man her mother says is for her.

Raiden is in his dorm writing in his journal. Once a marine mistaken it for a dairy and Raiden broke his jaw. He was writing about what happened today when he heard a knock on the door. He stood up and walked to the door. He opened it to see Yang. "Yang, what's up?"  
"Oh nothing. Just wondering if you wanna have some lunch together," Yang asked.  
"Did somebody say lunch!?" Derrick shouted as he looked up from his book.  
"Yes Big brother, she said lunch," Raiden replies.  
"Then I'm coming. How about you Ricky?" Derrick asked.  
"No one calls me Ricky unless if it's my old man," Rick replied as he dropped a machine gun bullet belt.  
Raiden just chuckled and looked at Yang. "Sure, my team will have lunch with yours then," Raiden replied.  
Yang smiled and hugged him naturally in her nature. "Thanks Raiden."

As Team RADR and RWBY walked towards the lunch room, they spot Leland being pinned against the wall by Randi. Looking uneasy about it, Yang and Raiden were about to approach when Randi planted a long kiss on Leland's lips. His reaction was shock before turning red from embarrassment. When Randi pulled away, her face was clearly red but her expression bliss. Then she whispered something into the pyromanic's ear before dragging him to the lunch room. Literally. Leland had lost all control and just froze stiff. Some people were laughing at the expression Leland had while some girls talked about Randi's seducing him.

Greg was getting lunch for himself and Velvet when he heard her shriek. He turned and saw team CRDL hurting Velvet by pulling on her ears and making fun of her. Greg dropped the trays and walked towards the scene. He spots Raiden and nods to him. The two then moved towards team CRDL. Greg walks up to Cardin from behind and taps his rdin then begins to turn around.  
"What the heck do you-" Cardin started to speak, but Greg cut him off by punching him hard in the face. Raiden grabs Russel from behind and slams his face into the table, knocking him out. Cardin tries to see his attacker and turns to face down the barrel of Greg's M1911. Greg leans in and whispers to Cardin.  
"If I find out that you still keep hurting my teammates later on, I will hunt you down and give the biggest ass-kicking of all time that I would have to go down to the infirmary so they can remove my foot out of your ass. Consider the punch as a warning." Greg says before holstering his pistol and gently escorted Velvet out of the lunch room.

"Hey, Mudface! Why did you beat Cardin? He was only having fun." Alex yells at Greg, making him freeze for a moment. He turns and glares at the other sniper.  
"You think that harrassing someone else because of their race is your idea of fun? You're no better than the Federation Soldiers we fight." Greg replies before leaving the lunch room with Velvet.

Raiden walked back to his team and whacked Alex in the head. "You go back to the dorm!" he barked at Alex.  
"But what did I...?" Alex started.  
"The dorm! Now!" Raiden shouted. Alex nodded and left the lunch room and Raiden sat down. He rubbed his face and looked at the three teams. "I just snapped at my brother. Still, i need to talk to him." Derrick placed a hand on Raidens shoulder.  
"He'll learn Raiden," Deerick said with reassurance.  
"How Big brother? He's stubborn," Raiden replied.  
"How about I come with you?" Yang said.  
"What? Why?" Raiden replied.  
"I know how to...make him listen."

"Now this I have to see."Logan appears out of nowhere with his video camera in hand.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there in the lunch room. If I had know about Cardin, I would have prevented this." Greg says to Velvet, who looked sadden from being harrassed by team CRDL. She didn't mind the way Greg had his arm around her shoulder, but mainly because she needed it for a feel of safety.

"Its not your fault, Greg. Neither of us knew enough about him until now. But we now know that we can't trust him." Velvet replied, looking up for a moment into Greg's eyes. For a while they gazed into each other's eyes until they realized what they were doing and turned away blushing. When they reached their team's room, Greg opened the door and gasped along with Velvet. In the center of the room was a table with four seats all set up for lunch. Randi sat in one of the seats and smiled at her two teammates.  
"There you guys are. We were wondering if you would join us for a lunch created by Chef Batista of former Rabbit-Hole Village." Randi announced with pride as Batista appeared, dressed up as a chef and carrying a serving tray with a cover on it.  
"Monsieur Anderson. Madamouselle Scarletina. Welcome to ze Batista Cafe. Ze main course for today is shrimp primavara." Batista said in a fake French accent as he removed the tray cover, revealing steaming pasta that looked tasty.

Yang was chasing after Alex in the dorm. "Get back here Alex!" she shouted as she tried to tackle him.  
Alex dodged it and ran out through the door. "What did I do to deserve this!?" he shouted as he ran down the hallway.  
"Because you're being an ass Alex," Raiden said. He saw Yang come out, her hair flaring looking like it's on fire. He just shook his head. "So much for undercontrol."  
Logan just started running after the two. "I gotta get this!"  
"Wait up Logan!" Raiden shouted as he ran down to catch up with Logan. "I hope Yang doesn't break him."

"This is excellent, Leland. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Greg asks, Velvet nodding her head in agreement. Leland just smiled as everyone enjoyed his cooking.  
"While my father is the expert demolitions man, my mom runs the finest restruant in all of Vytal. She taught me to cook in case this didn't work out well." Leland replied with honesty. The entire team enjoyed their lunch for they all learned something about each other as well as having a great meal.

"Well I'm tired. I'm going to go shower before I hit the rack. However I need to you guys about myself that I need to get off my chest." Greg announced, grabbing everyone's attention. They were curious about their leader's story and it seems he was going to tell them.  
"My life has been hell ever since I was seven. Ten years ago, I witnessed the destruction of an entire city. My home city. Ever since then I lost most of my family except for my dad. However three days ago, he was killed by an enemy sniper and died right in my arms. So truthully, I am jealous of your families. Mainly because I have no remaining family left alive." Greg finishes, causing everyone to feel sorry for him. Batista, however, jumped out of his chair and began to speak.  
"Dude, I know you lost a lot of people, but we are your new family. You're the cool and badass dad. Velvet is the sweet and loving mom. Randi is the tomboyish daughter. As for myself, I'm the trouble-making son. So don't think that you have no family, because we are all family." Leland finishes, making Greg realize the truth in Batista's words. This ended day two of Beacon on a good note.

Raiden and Logan made it to the training room to see Alex climbing up a ledge to stay away from Yang. "Yang, that's enough!" Raiden yelled.  
"Come on! Let me punch him!" Yabg yelled as she punched the wall, almost making Alex fall off.  
"Help me Raiden!" Alex yelled. Raiden nodded and ran to Yang.  
"Yang, you scared him enough! Just stop!" Raiden pleaded. She didn't stop and that forced Raiden to press a pressure point on her. She collapsed and fell on top of him. It wouldn't be that bad, but it was when her face was just mere inches away from his face that made him uncomfortable. Derrick just video taped it while a massive blush formed on Raidens face.

"Well I think Alex crapped his pants, because I can smell it from here." Logan comments, moving away from Alex, but still video taping the entire time.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"R&R"  
Beacon Academy  
Present Day

"Attention all students. There has been an incident in Professor Port's classroom so there will be no Grimm studies for the day. Also be careful to not lean on any of the windows since one was easily broken yesterday. Finally we are now having a news announcement every morning to keep you updated on the news of Vytal. Now here is your news informer." The intercom squaked until a new voice came on.  
"Hello there young ones. Its me, Peter Por-Hah ha ha! Almost fell for that one huh. Well I'm Logan Somers, your local news caster and range instructor, and I got you some news. In Vale, there has been a series of Dust store robberies happening for some time. The local authorities say it might be the White Fang, but I think its some criminal thats just wants it for something, kids. In Forever Falls, the amount of watchmen has tripled since the disappearances of a couple of people there as well as strange readings. In Rabbit-Hole Dust Mining Town, a team of investigators are searching for signs of hostile activity suspected in the area even though the town has been abandon for five years. And thats todays news. This Logan here signing off!" The intercom finished before turning off.

Raiden fell back on to his bed with relief. "Finally, we don't need to go to that class for a bit." He rubbed his forehead and let out a long satisfied sigh. "I can finally get some sleep before next class."  
"Don't get your hopes up Raiden," Rick said as he loaded a machine gun belt.  
"Why do you say that Rick?" Derrick said as he came out of the bathroom.  
"I'm saying that we're gonna be in Charlies class today."

"Sucks to be you guys in Team RADR. Charlie's class is very dangerous and scary due to handling highly explosive weapons and devices." Logan shouts out on the intercom unexpectedly before it goes silent again.

Alex rubs his forehead. "How the hell does he hear us?" He fell back down on to his chair and whimpered. "Why Logan?"  
Raiden got up from his bed and stretched his arms. "C'mon you guys, lets get into gear and get to Charlies class," he said as he started putting on his Ghosts uniform on. They nodded and got their gear ready. "Everyone ready?"  
"We're good Raiden," said Rick as he popped his knuckles.  
"Good, lets go then."

"Stop dragging me, Leland Batista!" Randi shouts at the pyromanic, who was in his combat gear. He wore his black combat boots, green camoflagued pants and a black sleeveless shirt under his gray combat vest. He wore gray fingerless gloves and had a green du-rag on his head. Also he didn't have his glasses on, but his contacts instead.  
"And be late for explosives class? No way!" Batista replies to Randi as the poor girl was pulled around by her arm. She was wearing her usual clothing but had her pistol belt around her waist. She also had to hold onto Batista's weapon, Lead-Storm. Lead-Storm is the exact same rifle as the M4A1 with an Holographic Sight and the magazines were 45 round magazines with two mags taped together. However its not what makes Boom-Boom Batista dangerous. Its the unknown amount of explosives he has on his person that makes him dangerous.  
Leland spots Team RADR nearby and runs over to meet them.  
"Yo, Raider! What up?" He asks as he stops, allowing Randi to get out of the pyromanic's grip and try to stop being dizzy. Randi just staggered as her eyes looked whirled like something from an anime show.

Raiden see's Leland and waves at him. "We're good, you?"  
"We're good too! You going to the explosives class?" Leland calls out.  
"Yup, we sure are!" Raiden yelled back. This is great, an elite team of soldiers in explosives class.  
"Awesome, maybe we can teach each other a thing or two in explosives then!" Leland yells.  
Randi then nudged Leland. "Please don't make big explosions."

"Hey! No promises if it requires me to use the Big Boys!" Leland replies, causing Alex to ask a question.  
"What do you mean by your Big Boys?" Alex asks with his eyebrow raised in curiosity. Leland even grins more so.  
"The Big Boys are my most powerful explosives I use. They can destroy tall buildings, an army of Grimm, even move entire mountains. And its dust and radioactive free!" Leland replies wickedly, making everyone take a step back away from him.

"We really need those EOD suits right now," Derrick said to Raiden.  
"Agreed Big brother," Raiden replied. He then turned to look at Leland. "Just make sure you don't use those while we're here or fighting."

"Don't worry! I only use them if a valley needs a new exit or a cave of Archne needs destroying! That is the only time that Randi wants me to use them." Leland replies, trying to keep everyone calm and easy. However Randi turned red from anger and slapped Batista on the cheek.  
"Leland Batista! I told you not to bring up that topic of Archne!" Randi scolds at the pyromanic, who rubs his now red cheek.

Raiden raised an eyebrow at the two. "You afraid of the Archne?"  
Randi just shot Raiden a glare. "What else do you think!?"  
Raiden just raised his arms. "Sorry, lets just get to class."

* * *

As Team RADR, Randi and Leland walk towards Charlie's class, Greg, Velvet, Jaune and Pyrrha enter Nathaniel Johnston's Unarmed Combat Class. Greg managed to find his old USMC uniform in his backpack and wore that with the short sleeved uniform shirt and the uniform cap on his head. The MARPAT camo uniform attracted a lot of attention but no one asked. Velvet had her school uniform on while Jaune and Pyrrha wore their normal clothes.  
"Hey, Greg. Why are you wearing that uniform instead of your Ghost one?" Jaune asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. However Greg smirked at the question before he answered.  
"To annoy Johnston. You see in my world the United States Marine Corps and the US Army Rangers have a big rivalry. Nate is an Army Ranger while I am a United States Marine. Sometimes he likes to tease me because of my age. So I sometimes wear this to get back at him." Greg replied as they sit down behind their desks.

Raiden was one of the volunteers that had to help Charlie as well Leland. Raiden was, keeping his, fair distance from Leland. He trusted Charlie with the explosives while Leland, not so much. "Hurry up Charlie," Raiden thought as he gave Charlie a block of C-4 and Semtex.

"Ok, Leland. Just before I can even think of taking all of you to the bomb range, you must empty out your pockets of all explosives. Cough em up, Batista." Charlie ordered much to the pyromanic's disappointment. It took a while for Leland to empty all of his pockets of grenades, dynamite, mines, IEDs, C-4, mortar shells, explosive tip bolts, breaching charges, Semtex, and his Big Boys into a massive pile of explosives. This sight caused many students to have their jaws hit the desks and their eyes to nearly pop out of their sockets. Randi could only groan at the sight while team RADR nearly pissed themselves. Only Charlie seemed calm even though he wasn't in his Juggernaut Armor.

Raiden let out a relived sigh along with his squad. "Thank you Charlie!" he yelled in his mind. They followed him to the range and there was also a place used for breaching exercises. Derrick nodded at the sight of what he saw. "Looks legit," he said.  
Rick nodded with Derrick. "You said it yourself Big brother."

"Okay today, each of you will be assign to groups of three and will choose one person in your group to be the one who will go out in a EOD suit if necessary. Leland, Randi and Alex will be EOD Team 1. Raiden, Rick and Derrick will be EOD Team 2." Charlie continued to assign groups until he was done. Leland ended up being the one with the bomb suit for obvious reasons for Team 1 while Team 2 was still debating who would be the manuel disarmer.

Derrick lowered his head in defeat. "Fine, I'll be in the EOD suit. But if I die, stay away from my funeral."  
Rick nodded. "Next to Raiden, your the best demoman in our squad."  
Raiden patted Derricks shoulder. "You'll be fine big brother."

"Alright since you all have your EOD Teams figured out here is today's lesson. You will be tasked with a scenario which each team will go through on the mock up set up over there." He pauses to point out the small mock up mining town over to the right. It was about the size of Rabbit-Hole Dust Mining Town but slightly smaller. "Once you complete the scenario, I will give you an evaluation about your run-through and that will be your first grade. Alright, Team 1. Gear up and get ready. Everyone else, head to the observation building." Charlie finishes as everyone but Team 1 follows him to the building. Inside are views of the set up from video cameras. Charlie picks up a headset and speaks into it.  
"Team 1, this is Command. I want you to pick up the com headset and listen for further orders. Batista, you get suited up in EOD gear and..." Charlie is cut off when Leland yells in anger. "Batista, whats the problem, over."  
"Command, this is Boom-Boom Batista and I have a serious problem with the EOD suit. Someone removed the suit from the storage locker and replace with a different one! And the locker was rigged with pepper spray! I can't disarm the bombs with my sight impaired and the suit is too small for Alex to use. We need to delay the start until my sight is 100% OK. The only thing I could do is support the disarmer with Lead-Storm's fire, but that because I can see larger objects clearly than smaller details." Leland replies, still feeling the burn of pepper spray in his eyes.

"Well someone has to be the disarmer and they need to be in the EOD suit. Who is small enough to fit in the suit anyway?" Alex asks out loud. Suddenly the two guys get the same idea and slowly turns to Randi who is readying her pistols. She notices the two looking at her and realizes the plan the two had.  
"No. No, no, no! There is no way I'm going to put on that suit and disarm the bombs! I won't do it!" Randi yells in disagreement, crossing her arms before turning away.

Moments Later...  
"Command, this is Boom-Boom. My eyesight is A-OK and we are ready to go through the run-through. Randi is my assistant and Alex will provide cover fire if needed, over." Leland speaks into his coms while Alex loads his sniper rifle with paint marking rounds. The enemy in the scenario would be firing red paintballs at them while the team's fire would be blue paint. Unknownst to everyone else, Batista still had a couple of explosives rigged with paint instead of shrapnel on his person. They would be good surprise makers when he uses them on the hostiles.  
"Why did I agree with this idea?" Randi whimpered from her EOD suit. The suit's length fitted her perfectly, but the problem was the width. The suit was made for a female her height, but the width was for a more rounder girl. The guys had to balance out the entire suit so the armor wouldn't make her fall during the scenario. The guys had to run up to their teams rooms and take all the pillows and blankets in order to fill out the entire suit for Randi to work in without being weighed down.

Leland noticed his friend's discomfort and talked to her.  
"Don't worry about the suit issue, Randi. I'm sure that people will understand why and will probably laugh it off as a funny story. It's no big deal." Batista stated, placing his hand on Randi's shoulder. Randi turned to him with her face flushed.  
"I know, but I feel so embarrassed. I look like an over-inflated female Juggernaut thing or whatever Mr. Hinders calls his armor." She says worriedly, poking at her suits puffed up midsection. Randi's suit had the midsection, chest area, and the lower parts stuffed to the max with pillows. The arms and legs were as thick as a tree branch from the sheets and blankets wrapped around them. Still the idea was working so far and allowed Randi to stay balanced and just as flexible if it was a normal size one for her.  
"Look I will promise to make dinner for the rest of the month and the next one for you if you do this." Leland replies, making Randi grab him by his bulletproof vest and look at him with excitement in her eyes.  
"Can you make a feast for the entire school to enjoy during the Vytal Festival?" She asks rapidly.  
"With permission from the Headmaster and the help of the kitchen staff, then yes."  
"What about making me my favorite dish on fridays for lunch?"  
"Chicken Tortileani pasta with a side of salad. Yes."  
"Its a deal! I really love you for that, Leland." Randi exclaims, holding him in a hug against her pillow-padded chest area. Leland just smiled and began to speak to her again.  
"Randi...I need...air here. You're crushing...my spine and...lungs here." Leland told her while trying not to pass out from Randi's hug. She immediately let go of him and stepped back sheepishly as Batista caught his breathe.  
"Sorry, Leland." Randi says, Batista replying with "Its ok".

"Ok Team 1. You will be given the choice of a squad to support you during this scenario. Your Callsign is Alpha 7-2, Team 1. The other team you select will be designated as Callsign Alpha 7-1. So who is your support unit?" Charlie asks, the other students waiting for the choice. It seemed like a long time for them until Batista finally answers.

"Command, this is Alpha 7-2. We decide to have Raiden's EOD Team to be Alpha 7-1. We are ready to begin, but are waiting for Alpha 7-1 to be ready, over."  
"Alpha 7-2, this is Command. Alpha 7-1 is readying up, but this entire run-through starts when I announce the Alpha Go-Code, over." Charlie tells Batista, who acknowledges it before telling his team the orders.

Elsewhere near Forever Falls...  
"I really hate this place!" Juan shouted to Miguel as they ran through the hilly grassland area. Explosions occured around them while bullets whized by them. Behind them, a large group of White Fang soldiers chased after them, firing tons of bullets at the two Federation Soldiers.  
"I hate Rorke more instead! Fuck you, Rorke! Fuck you, Forever Falls!" Miguel yells out loud, holding up his middle finger at the White Fang behind them.

Raiden cocked his paintball gun and grinned. "Let's do this then."  
Rick smiled as well. "Let's get this over with."  
The two teams are at their doors, ready for the exercise. "Alpha 7-2 and 7-1, you ready?" They nodded through the video. "Commnce!"  
"Breaching!" Raiden yelled as he placed a breaching charge on the door. It exploded and him and Rick went in to clear the room.

"Oh sh-sh-sheep dip!" Randi exclaims as she takes cover behind a car in the street. Red paintballs sliced through the air in the direction of Batista, who was inside a car disarming the bomb. Charlie told him to not disarm it with wearing the EOD suit, but Leland simply flipped the bird at the camera behind him. Randi moved out of cover and fired back at the hostiles, but was pulled down behind the car by Batista. He grabbed her pistols and handed her Lead-Storm.  
"Don't use your pistols! They have too short of range! Use Lead-Storm on those suckers!" Leland told her before continuing to disarm the car bomb. Alex nailed another guy in the chest, blue paint splattering across his chest plate. Randi decided to move to a different position and made a break for a nearby store. However the floor board in front of the store's door was rigged and it gave way when Randi stepped on it. She fell and landed into a pool of water. Her armor filled up wth water as she tried to swim back up to the surface. However the wet sheets and pillows got heavier and began to drag her down.  
Batista had saw Randi fall through the floor and followed her as well. This left Alex alone against at least fifty hostiles.

Raiden and Rick made it down the building while protecting Derrick. They looked out on the street and observed. "Clear, move up," said Raiden as he aimed his modified M4A1 on the street. Rick and Derrick nodded and went behind a car. "Cover me," Raiden said.  
Rick aimed his machine gun above the car. "Covering."  
Raiden started running across went he got shot in the leg. "Shit, we've been made!" Raiden shouted as he turned around to fire back.

As Randi sank down struggling, Leland swam after her in an attempt to save her. He managed to reach Randi and began to pull her up to the surface but the suit was weighing them down. It all seemed hopeless until Leland decided to pull out the Air-Fueled Rocket Pills. The pills had been a novelty prank item that the stranger from the Achne Take-Over gave to the pyromanic as a parting gift. He took two pills out of the bottle and placed them in the corner of his lips. Leland then took Randi's EOD helmet and planted his lips on hers. He forced the pills into her mouth as well as the last bits of oxygen he had left. He stop kissing and began to suffacate but grabbed onto Randi's shoulder.  
The pills had an immediate start. Suddenly Randi felt pressure build up inside of her and witnessed her body expanding itself. The EOD Suit strained under the pressure but still held together. Randi then let loose a powerful blast of air from her rear and both her and Leland went shooting up to the surface and landed on the side of the pool. Leland then breathed in fresh air heavily while Randi still let loose air silently, her face red from embarrassment. Finally the pressure went away and she began to take off the suit with the help of Batista. Once all the blankets and pillows were removed, Randi only had on her bra and underwear. She examined herself and sighed in relief when she determined that she was the same size before Leland gave her the pills. She then realized that he was next to her and blushed furiously red.  
"Before you start yelling at me about those pills, I promise to never to use them on you ever again." Leland began, holding up his hands. Instead of getting yelled at, Batista was hugged by Randi to his surprise. He sat down on the floor when she started to feel weak to be able to stand and she started saying thank you to him while sobbing into his chest. He began to rub her back and sing a song softly to her in order to calm her down.

"All teams stand down now! This test has been a disaster since the preparing time! I smell trouble! Everyone except for Leland and Randi, head back to the classroom and stay there! If I find out that you didn't go through and follow that order then I will give you an F as your grade!" Charlie yells outraged, scaring everyone out the observation building. Medical teams ran towards Leland and Randi as they weakly climbed out of the hole. Unknownst to everyone else, Team CRDL smirked at the scene of their payback on Team GRVL's leader from their hiding spot in some trees.

"How about that, Nate? Thats the fifth time in a row you've ended up on the floor." Greg smirks while Nathaniel picked himself off the floor. The Army Ranger had assigned sparing partners for the day, but he decided to challange Greg when he arrived in his USMC combat uniform. The problem was that Greg tend to use anything as a weapon during a CQC fight including the environment itself. Nate was bashed in the face with a textbook, slammed headfirst into the top of a desk, and thrown into walls while getting elbowed in the face multiple times.  
"Fine. You win this one, but next time I will take you down!" Nate replied, pointing a finger at Greg. Before the conversation could continue, Velvet ran up to Greg with worry in her eyes.  
"Greg. Ms. Goodwitch came by and told me that Leland and Randi had an accident and are in the infirmary!" She exclaimed, pulling on Greg's arm.  
"What!?" He shouted as he and Velvet ran out of the classroom.

* * *

Earlier

Raiden was holding Randi's arm to keep her up. "You okay Randi?" Raiden asked her.  
A blush formed on her cheeks. "I'm fine Raiden, Leland saved my life," she said to him. Raiden turned around to look at Leland who was smiling weakly.  
"It's not a problem Randi. I couldn't let you drown," he said to her.  
"Alright you two lovebirds, lets get you to the infirmary first," said Charlie.

Now...  
The door to the infirmary opened as Greg and Velvet stepped inside. Team RADR and Charlie sat inside silently, the room filled with a sense of dread. Greg walks up to Charlie and sits next to him. Velvet sits next to Greg and looks at the two Ghosts.  
"What happened to Leland and Randi, Charlie?" Greg asks with some hesitation. Charlie turns his head and looks at the younger Ghost.  
"They nearly drowned in a pool of water. Leland managed to save Randi but won't tell me how. All I know is that someone set this up on those two right under my nose." Charlie soberly replies. This has been a rough day for the gentle giant and it nearly ended with two students coming close to dying.  
"Where are they now?" Greg asks as he and Velvet stands up. Charlie only points to a door and places his hands on his face. Greg opens the door and the two students step inside, closing the door behind them.  
Leland and Randi lay in separate beds, sleeping but looking haggard. Greg and Velvet decide to wait for the two to wake so they it down on the couch together. Greg places his arm around Velvet's shoulder while she wraps her arms around Greg's chest. They waited for a long time and end up falling asleep on the couch together.

Raiden was rubbing his face in effort to stay awake. He was shocked at what happened today. He was looking through the glass window looking at the Leland and Randi lying down in a small coma. He saw Greg and Velvet sleeping together and smiled. "Those two, they really complement each other," he thought. He rested his back on the couch and let out a deep sigh. "Shit has hit the fan today," he said as he flicked his face with a finger. He then noticed that someone had their hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Yang who had concern in her eyes. "Yang? What are you doing here?" Yang sat beside him.  
"Rick told me what happened today and he told me you've been acting more somber than usual," Yang said to him. Raiden nodded and looked back at the window.  
"We were supposed to be working together but my team couldn't even help them in the first place. We almost lost them. I can't bear the thought of them dying."

Inside Leland's inner mind...  
The mind version of Leland stared at the investigation board he had set up. There are pictures of the pepper spray rigged locker, the wrong size suit, the pool under the floor and finally the pictures of all the people that were in his class that day. It didn't make any sense to the Mind Leland.  
"Something serious is happening to Team GRVL. The tricks and traps were made for us to fall for. But who would do something like that and why?" Mind Leland thought to himself before reviewing the events that occured again for the twentifth time in a row. There must be something he was missing but what was it?

In Forever Falls...  
"That is it! I am so quitting the Federation!" Juan shouted, leaning out of his cover to fire at the White Fang. Miguel worked furiously at unjamming his AK-12 Assault Rifle as bullets strike all around them.  
"Same here, mi amigo! They don't pay us enough, we get the worst jobs and they give us poorly-conditioned weaponry now! I still can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe we should join the Americans. They are better trained, better equiped and better pay!" Miguel replies, finally unjamming the AK-12. Both Federations soldiers raise the middle finger at the sky and yell:  
"FUCK YOU, FEDERATION!"

Raiden rubbed his forehead again. "I hope they're gonna be fine."  
Yang placed her hand on Raidens shoulder. "They're gonna be fine Raiden. Don't worry about it."  
Raiden smiled at Yang. "Thanks Yang. I'm just gonna stay here until they wake up."  
Yang nodded. Suddenly she said, "How about I stay here with you?"  
This caused Raiden to blush a bit. "Why?"  
Yang shrugged. "Dunno. Something tells me you need the company."  
Raiden nodded as he made space for her. "Okay Yang."  
Yang smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

Meanwhile in Forever Falls...  
"Good Lord! Don't they ever run out of ammo!?" Juan shouts as the two men run through the forest with the White Fang at their heels. They had began running again after their cover was shot to bits.  
"I wonder if there are some old geezers with mental health issues or mad action skills that this is happening to somewhere else!" Miguel replies, cringing when a bullets zooms past his ear.  
"Probably not!" Juan answers.  
On a different Earth in a AU...  
"Fuck you, Moldava!" The guy in the wheel barrel with a dress and a nuclear device in his hands shouts as mortar shells fall around the two old guys who are being chased by the Moldavan Army Troops.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Elementary, Watson."  
Beacon Academy  
Near the port city of Vale

"Good morning, Beacon! This is Logan the D-Boy here and I got some news. In Forever Falls, local authorities discover two hikers who were attacked by the White Fang in the forest. There were no serious injuries other than some near close calls. The two hikers will be heading to Vale when they're ready. Along the coastline, people have been claiming that they saw the USS Cyclops travel through that area. Now look kids. No way can a ship be able to sail again when it was blow up into bits. And finally, yesterday there was a near disaster when two students nearly drowned in a sick set up of a prank. They are currently recovering in the infirmary. And thats all for the day. This is Logan signing out!"

Raiden and Greg were in the training room sparring against each other in unarmed combat. So far the score is even, for it has been for the past hour or so. Raiden punched Greg in the chest as he recovered from a kick to his shins. "Cmon Greg! Cmon!" I forgot that Raiden can be a bit, agressive and competitive when he trains sometimes.  
"Calm down Raiden!" Greg yelled as he headbutted Raiden who howled in pain from the hit. The young Ghost then tackled him to the ground and started punching Raiden in the face. "Uncle?"  
"Never!"

"Well then..." Greg got off of Raiden and grabs him by the shirt. "Time for you to meet a new friend." Greg then grabs the back of Raiden's head and starts moving forward.  
"Raiden, meet wall. Wall, meet Raiden!" Greg shouts as he slams Raiden's head into the wall. The force gave Raiden a massive head ache but he lost the ability to focus momentarily, allowing Greg to finish the fight. He lands a flying kick on Raiden, who falls to the floor.  
"How about now, Raiden?" Greg asks the battered Ghost.

"I would say that is pure overkill." Jaune exclaims as Team JNPR enters the training room. The looks of the team agreed with Jaune's statement.  
"Hey. Not my fault. He chose to fight me in unarmed combat, my most powerful weapon." Greg replies, looking away from Raiden.  
"Your most powerful weapon is yourself?" Ruby asks, Team RWBY also arriving in the room. Yang looked at the battered leader of RADR before looking at Greg. She started to grin at the young Ghost, making him nervous.  
"If you can beat Raiden like that, then I want to see how you do up against me." Yang challanged as she took off her guantlets.  
"Uh ok then." Greg answered, a bit uncertain.

Greg and Yang circled each other seeing who will strike first. Yang seemed excited but that made Greg really uneasy. Yang suddenly sends a fury of punches at Greg who barely manages to block them.  
"Whoa! That was close! Yang definently is a fast and deadly opponent! I can't keep blocking her punches for long! Time to go offensive!" Greg thinks to himself as he dodges a right hook by moving to the side. He then knees Yang between the legs before landing a left hook on Yang's face.  
"Ouch!" Ruby cringes when Greg nails her sister in the face. Greg swiftly dodges Yang's upper cut before grabbing her arm and rapidly elbows down on the said arm. Yang launches a punch and nails Greg in the chest, sending him flying across the room. Yang's left arm hurts like the devil but she ignores the pain. Meanwhile Greg immediatly gets up and readies himself for another series of punches. However he notices a piece of long blond hair that was caught on his shirt sleeve. Upon seeing her hair on Greg, Yang went angry and burned with rage and her eyes turned red. She charged at Greg and pulled her fist back, ready to send the young Ghost out of the building. Greg, however, managed to duck down and rolled, tripping Yang in the process. Yang went flying and landed on top of Raiden.  
"Okay! I forefit! I forefit! You win, Yang!" Greg replies, trying to move as far away from the blond as possible.

Yang, however, jumped off of Raiden, whose face was red from having Yang's chest in his face, and charged at the young Ghost. Greg saw the punch coming and ducked under it as it passed over his head. He quickly spotted a weapons rack nearby and moved towards it. He only managed to grab something before Yang tackled him to the ground. He looked up and saw Yang with her guantlets on, winding up for a devastating punch. Greg swung the weapon at her head and it connected, making Yang lose focus. Greg pushed her off and got up, backing away from her. He looked at his weapon and realized that it was a police baton.  
Yang charges again but Greg side steps and hits the back of her head with the baton. However Yang wouldn't stop so Greg did something he was trying to avoid having to do. When Yang launches a punch, Greg ducks and grabs her arm. He then slams his foot down onto Yang's knee, grimancing when he hears the sickening crack of Yang's leg breaking.  
Yang falls to the ground in pain but aims her left gauntlet at Greg. Reacting by instinct, Greg brings the police baton down on Yang's arm and hears it break as well. This time Yang gives up, screaming in pain. Not before firing her right gauntlet at Greg's chest, slamming him into the wall. Greg fell face down, knocked out.

"Oh my God! Yang!" Ruby cries out as Team RWBY and Raiden run towards the screaming girl. Team JNPR goes to Greg and examines him. Ren moves Greg's head and feels warm liquid on the back of the young Ghost's head.  
"His head's bleeding. We need to move him to the infirmary now." Ren states as Jaune uses his scroll to contact Ms. Goodwitch. Pyrrha examines the hair that was on Greg's vest and notices something odd.  
"Ruby, how thick is Yang's hair?" She asks the red cloaked girl who was trying not to pass out from seeing Yang's extensive injuries.  
"Yang's hair is very...soft and silky...kinda like silk." Ruby answers inbetween the moments of near gagging. "Why you ask?"  
"Greg and Yang were set up. Well Greg definetly was. This hair is too rough and thick to be a strand of Yang's. Someone really wants Team GRVL gone." Pyrrha answers back as the two teams carried Greg and Yang to the infirmary. Unknown to the teams, Leland and Randi witnessed the events and decided to get RADR, RWBY, JNPR and GRVL together to launch an investigation about these set ups.

* * *

At the infirmary...  
"WHAT!?" Greg and Yang shout out together in shock and surprise. Both were in separate beds next to each other. Yang had her left arm in a cast and her right leg elevated, also in a cast. Greg had his entire chest and stomach area wrapped with bandages as well on the back of his head. While Yang had a broken arm and leg, Greg had recieved a concussion and a lot of cracked ribs. However both were going to be in the infirmary for three weeks at the most. Yang's bones would heal faster due to her strong aura to where she could be out in two to three weeks. Greg would be out in one to two weeks, but couldn't fight until another week later in order to take it easy.  
"That is what we believe. Someone planted the piece of hair on your kevlar vest and when Yang saw it, she thought it was her hair and went into her rage mood." Weiss answers, still having the ringing sound in her ears from the shouts. Teams RADR, RWBY, and JNPR gathered in the infirmary with their two injuried friends. Greg couldn't believe what he heard at first, but after a while it started to make sense.  
"So someone hates my team and Yang was used as part of their plan unknowingly. I can think of only one team who dislikes us. Team CRDL." Greg comments, making everyone think about it for a moment.

"Why would Cardin do something like that? I could understand the pepper spray on Batista and the fat EOD suit for Randi, but the near drowning and seting up two people to kill each other doesn't sound like him, Mudface." Alex responds, ending with derogatory name. Raiden slaps the back of Alex's head and shakes his head at him. Yang only glares at the other sniper from her bed.  
"Alex, consider yourself lucky that I'm unable to reach out and punch you for forgetting the lesson we taught you. But when I'm back on my feet, I will remind you about it the hard way." Yang says in a deadly tone, making Alex sweat in fear.  
"Nice to see that someone has the idiot over there house trained." Batista comments as he, Randi and Velvet enter the room. Velvet has some wave of hair covering the right side of her face. Greg raised an eyebrow at Velvet until she realized what was wrong. Blushing, she brushes the wave back in her normal style, making it look right. Greg just smiled before turning to the others. The meeting was about to begin.

Raiden started making notes as they were talking about what happened. It was only half an hour in and he already had six pages filled with information. He was sifting through them, soaking in the information. "Team CRDL does look like they did it. Picking on team GRVL over the past few days, racist against Faunus, many other unspeakable things that my idiot brother can be," he thought as he read the notes.  
Raiden passed the notes to Greg to read. As Greg read them, his eyes widened. "It does sound like team CRDL. Being the idiots they are, they'll do that," said the young Ghost.  
Yang nodded in agreement. "Yeah, team CRDL has been more odd lately."

"Wait a minute." Greg began with sudden realization, making everyone turn to him. "It's not them. Those traps weren't from team CRDL. In fact, that isn't Cardin or his buddies."  
"What do you mean it team CRDL isn't team CRDL?" Randi questioned, her eyebrow raised at Greg's statement.  
"What color is Cardin's eyes, Jaune?" Greg inquires team JNPR's leader, knowing about Cardin since he has been bullied by him a lot recently.  
"Uh purple or bluish eyes. Why do you ask?" Jaune replies, uneasy about where this conversation was going. Greg then frowned and had a serious look of distress on his face.  
"I recently saw Cardin yesterday in the hall and noticed his eyes were red. So was his teammates as well. I think that team CRDL has been captured and replace by Terror versions of them." Greg announced, everyone in the room gasping or in shock by this new piece of information.

It all made sense to Raiden as he sat down. He's been here long enough to know that Cardins a dickwad, but would never go out of his way to hurt or even kill anyone. "This is something. I bet they were planning to replace Leland and Randi."  
Greg nodded. "But why? Why would they do that?"  
Derrick nodded in agreement. "What are they trying to accomplish?"

"Maybe I can answer that question, considering that I disagree with the Queen's plan." A familiar voice stated behind the group. They all turned and were shocked by the appearance of Terror Greg. He looked exactly like Greg now except for red eyes and the color of clothing. However his posture and expression looked like one of calmness yet sadness. All the teams grabbed their weapons and raised them at the Terror Greg, ready to rip the Terror Youngling to shreds. However Greg prevented that by speaking up.  
"Guys, its ok. He's only here to speak out his words and knowledge of the situation, not to kill us. He would've killed us by now if he wanted to." Greg stated out loud, causing the teams to lower their weapons. Greg then turn to his Terror Version and began to question him.  
"Okay, you have our complete and undivided attention now so please tell us what we ask about you and the Terror Queen's plan. First question though is who are you really." Greg started off, sitting up in his bed as Velvet sat down on the side of his bed.  
"Before I 'met' you, I was the youngling of the tenth generation offspring of the Terror Queen's Soldier Terrors. Then when I was captured by the teacher here and saw you from within my cage, I did what I was born to do like all Terror Younglings: Copy and Eradicate. However during the fight when you touched me, I gained your skills and hidden abilities, but I also picked up a few things that most Younglings are trained to get rid of when they copy and kill the person they chose: Morals, Emotions, Common Sense and most of all the sense of Humanity. When I fled into the forest after the fight, I decided to study you by examining the traits and skills that you work with including humanity. After studying Humanity for a few days while staying at this home far away from here as a guest of a Rabbit-Faunus family, I realized that...I can be an independent person. I don't need a queen to tell me what or what not to do. I don't need to help the Terror Swarm with their plan of taking over an academy when I can teach them to copy the person they chose, let them live, and to study the ways of Humanity. So I am no longer Terror Youngling Alpha Omega Beta of the Tenth Soldier Generation. Instead I am the Independent of the Independence Race." The Terror Greg, now called Independent, answers confidently with pride in himself as everyone in the room lowered their weapons entirely.

Raiden stook out a hand to shake his hand. "It's good to know you're on our side," he said.  
Independent looked at the hand and slowly shook his hand. "It's good that we have freewill."  
Rick nodded as he nudged Independant. "If you can tell other Terrors to switch sides, bring them to us to have them gain our abilities."

"Fear not, Rick of Raider. All of my generation as well as a few of the older ones have become Independence for they saw through the Terror Queen's lies and deception. Sadly most of the Terror rebuke our discovery and demand we revert back or suffer the Queen's wrath. Instead of choosing either of the choices, we created our own by declaring war on the Terror Swarm. It is a decision that either will make or break the Independence Race in the end, but we have faith in ourselves to win this war." Independent replied, the look of sadness showing at the mention of the Terrors loyal to the evil Queen before switching to a more calm mood when talking about civil war against their Queen.

Independent sat down in a chair next to Raiden and began his story.  
"A few days ago when I arrived back to the Swarm's Hive, the Queen demanded to see me. Apparently while I was in capture, she decided to start a take-over of this academy by replacing everyone with Terrors. Once the staff was replaced, the Terrors were to replace all of the students in each class year with Terrors. She wanted me to lead the operation and I told her I would think about it. That was her first clue that something was off with me. The next two days I spent tell my generation about Humanity and allowing to find their own person to copy and learn off of without being told to kill them. In fact all of my generation found each of their own all over Vytal. However one snuck into Beacon and she copied Ms. Velvet here, because she loved me. Her name is Freedom and she is one I love very much. Anyway then a few of the older generations asked about Humanity out of curiosity and when we showed them it, they were amazed and joined our cause. Then the Queen found out and gave us an ultimatum: Forget the Truth she calls 'Lies' or be wiped out as scum. We instead declared war and fled out of the Hive without any casualties. Still we are planning to strike back and win this war for the Independence Race." Independent finished as his face showed pride and respect to his new group.

The Ghosts were surprised at Independent's words. They never thought that Terror's would be independent for themselves. Raiden patted Independent on the shoulder. "Thanks for sharing with us. Let us know if you ever need the help," Raiden said.  
Independent nodded at Raiden. "Thank you Raiden for the offer. But now I must help you. Team CRDL has been replaced and I'll help take out the imposters."

"Just tell me where I can get some good shots and at what time and problems will be solved." Greg began, slowly getting onto his feet. However the others could see him wince in pain from the injury on his chest. Velvet grabbed Greg's shoulder as she gently moved him back to the bed.  
"Greg, we all know that you want to help out with this, but I think we should let Raiden and his team handle this one. Please promise me that, okay?" Velvet requested in a soft tone as Leland and Randi watched from the side. Greg paused for a moment before sighing.  
"Alright, guys. We can sit this one out. However you better stay here with me. I get bored real easily when I'm alone." Greg answered reluctantly, Leland and Randi sighing in relief at their team leader's decision.

Raiden and his team grabbed their weapons and followed Independent out of the infirmary. Raiden loaded in an incendiary bullet mag. "You're gonna use that?" Rick asked his friend.  
Raiden grinned at Rick for a second before pulling the bolt of his M4A1. "You know me Rick," he said as he placed his rifle on his shoulder, "I'm always ready for anything."  
"Whatever," said Alex.

"Oh wait I almost forgot one thing. Alex, can I see you for a moment?" Independent asked as he stopped and turned around. Alex looked at the others and shrugged before walking up to the Independence. Suddenly Independent punched Alex hard in the face to the surprise of RADR. As Alex began cursing up a storm about his broken nose, the others stared at Independent with shocked expressions.  
"I am sorry for that, but ever since I copied Greg and became Independent, I have this strong feeling of anger against Alex due to his discrimination of Hispanics and Faunus and needed to release some of that anger. Now lets continue, shall we?" Independent answered as he continued to lead the still shocked (Well injured in Alex's case) Team RADR to the location where he and RADR would ambush the Terror Team CRDL.

Independent lead them to a hallway. "Alright, this is where we'll ambush them," said Independent.  
"How will we do this?" Derrick asked him.  
"Derrick and Rick will be here inside these lockers while Raiden and Alex will be hiding at the corners. I'll be talking to them myself."

"Why will you talk to them when we plan to ambush them?" Rick asked with his eyebrow raised.  
"Well I'm hoping to maybe convince them with the truth about Humanity and have them realize the deception that the Terror Queen has been feeding to where they will become Independences themselves. However should they be devoted to the Queen and attempt to attack me, you will be able to take them by surprise and kill them. My true wish is to prevent bloodshed in the halls of Beacon, but I will not hesitate to strike if they decide to attack." Independent answered, amazing Team RADR with his words. Here was a being who is the most inspirational figure and wisest leader of his new race that wanted peace in order to avoid any bloodshed, but wouldn't hesitate to spill it if the enemy decided to start a fight with his people. This is the kind of leader that Raiden was striving to be for his team.

Raiden smiled at Independence at what he said. He patted him on the shoulder. "You're a great leader bro. I someday hope to be a leader like you," he said as he nodded at Independence.  
"You have hope yet Raiden Williams. Now, take positions. I'll tell you when I need help," said Independence. The Ghosts took their positions, waiting for his signal. They saw Terror team CRDL walking down the hallway. Independence walked up to them. "Listen to me my brothers," he said to them in Terror speech.  
"Look who it is guys, the Terror that has defied our Queen," said Terror Cardin in the speech as well.

"You think that those who saw and believed the truth behind the deception and lies that the Terror Queen told us to be considered as radical heretics? Look around you and see the reality and freedoms gained from the understanding of Humanity, misled children." Independent rebuked at the Terrors, making them upset over the way the Independence talked about their Queen.  
"Terror Youngling Alpha Omega Beta of the Tenth Soldier Generation, you are..." Terror Cardin started to say, but Independent cut him off.  
"Alpha Omega Beta had died two weeks ago. I am no longer a Terror Soldier nor a Terror Youngling since my rebirth. I am Independent of the Independence Race, the ones who die and are reborn in the truth of Humanity. I am the Leader of the Independence yet a servant for it. A shepherd of lost sheep yet a sheep myself." Independent states with a tone of calmness. The Terror CRDL Team pulls out its weapons as Terror Cardin responds to the Independence's statement.  
"You are a traitor to the Swarm and the beloved Highness, the Terror Queen Darkness. For that you shall die like one!" Terror Cardin cries out as he swings his mace down on Independent. However Independent dodges this and shouts out loud.  
"NOW, TEAM RAIDER!"

Derrick ran out the locker and rammed himself into Terror Dove into another locker. He pointed his FP6 shotgun underneath his chin. "Say goodnight," he said as he pulled the trigger, causing the head to explode.  
Rick ran out and stabbed the stub of his AMELI machine into Terror Sky's chest and started firing into his chest. "Diiiiieeeee!"  
Alex crouched and aimed his L115 sniper at Russels head and fired a bullet into his head. "He's down."  
Raiden dropped his M4A1 on the ground. He pulled out two Bowie knifes and walked up to Terror Cardin. "Let's fight fair."

"Fair? Ha! Why should I fight fair when you foolishly underestimate me? I shall show you really fear!" Terror Cardin cries out as he morphs into a fearsome Terror Elite.  
"Raiden! That is Solomen of the Ninth Generation. He is a Terror Elite, the personal bodyguards of Queen Darkness! He has no weakness unless he becomes fatigued! You must tire him out and push him out a window!" Independent shouts as Solomen launches a punch at him. Independent goes flying and hits the wall, sliding down knocked out. Solomen was seven feet tall with African skin and red eyes. He wore a black short sleeved shirt and long grey pants over his muscular body. He indeed was a fearsome opponent that Raiden has to fight.

"All Terrors. This is your Queen. Team RADR is not a threat. Solomen is facing them, and if its Solomen, then they are dead." The voice of the Queen spoke through the body of Terror Sky as Solomen grabbed Raiden and threw him at the others. Team RADR scrambled to get up as the Terror Elite approached them.  
Suddenly a blast of light nailed Solomen in the chest and knocked him back away from RADR. Solomen turned to see Independent with glowing white eyes and his hands covered in balls of light.  
"Solomen! Leave them alone and realize the truth! You're being used as a pawn for the wrong cause!" Independent shouts, still hoping that Solomen might listen. However Solomen only laughs before throwing a ball of black energy at the Independence Leader. Independent dodges this and fires back at the Terror Elite. Unknownst to Solomen, Raiden charges at him from the side and tackles him, going through a window and down below. Team RADR and Independent rush to the window and sigh in relief when they see Raiden hanging onto the ledge. They help him up as he begins talking.  
"I think that Mr. Solomen went bye bye for good in the sea down below." Raiden comments once he's safe in the building. However Independent shakes his head at the statement.  
"Unless you checked his pulse I wouldn't consider Solomen out of the picture. He went through two coups and a previous civil war for Queen Darkness. So beware of him showing up again." Independent warns while examining the rest of Terror Sky's remains.

Raiden places his back on the wall and slowly slides down to the floor. "We have to be more careful in the future you guys," he said panting. He picks up his M4A1 rifle and slings it on to his back. He slowly stood up and looked out the window. "Independent, how strong is a regular Terror Elite for the Queen?"  
Independent became pale. "If you have steel skin, you're dead unless you can dodge their attacks."  
"Shit, I thought we're learning, not trying to find out who's a Terror," Alex said as he looked at the window.

"Well, look on the bright side." Independent replied, Team RADR looking at him with sweat-dropped expression.  
"What bright side?" Rick asked, questioning the Independence's sanity.  
"The academy is no longer in danger of Terror take-over because of you guys." Independent answered, making team RADR remember about the purpose behind the fight.  
"Oh, that bright side." Team RADR said all together in realization.

Rick looked at the bodies of the dead Terrors. "We should dispose of the bodies," he said as he walked over to the limp body of Terror Sky.  
Independent shook his head as he blocked Rick off. "Ah no, I'll take care of that, you four get back to your friends."  
Alex raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you acting like this already?"  
Raiden shot a glare at Alex, making him shrink. "If he wants to do it himself, let him be."

As Team RADR walked away, Independent kneeled down and prayed a pray to the God Greg prayed to even if he didn't knew a thing about him.  
"Dear God, please help these three find another chance to become what they could have been if they were shown and believed the real truth. They deserve a chance in your world wherever you live God. In your name I pray Amen." Independent finished before standing up and using his power to turn the bodies into light before vanishing all together. For a second, Independent saw Terror Sky's eyes open and moved his mouth to say "Thank you" before smiling as he turned into light.  
Once he was done, Independent used his power to fix the window before walking down the hall in the direction of Team RADR.

Raiden held his arm that Solomon grabbed. "Damn it, its bruised," he complained as he held his arm.  
Rick took a look at it. "Sheesh bro, you better get to the infirmary. I think you broke a bone or somethin" Rick said as he looked away from the injury.  
Derrick nodded. "You should Raiden. I think its best to have it checked on."  
Raiden let out a sigh. "Alright. Make sure they're kept in line Big brother," said Raiden as he turned the other way to the infirmary. He kept on walking when he saw Yang in a wheelchair being pushed by Ruby. "Hey you guys," he said to them as he winced from the pain in his arm.  
Yang raised an eyebrow at Raiden. "Are you okay Raiden?"  
Raiden nodded his head at the blonde brawler. "I'm fine, just got my ass whopped. Just goin' to the infirmary," he replied.  
"I'm going to the infirmary as well," Yang replied.  
"Looks like we're going together then," Raiden said with a smile.

* * *

"How can this be possible?" Greg exclaimed out as Raiden and the others entered the infirmary. He was reading a magazine that Leland let him borrowed for a while.  
"What is possible?" Raiden asked out of curiosity.  
"They have a video game here called Call of Duty Ghosts and its the entire history of David and Logan Walker!" Greg replied, turning the magazine to show a picture of Logan pulling his mask on or off. Raiden looked at Yang for a moment before looking back at Greg.  
"Well thats real nice." Was Raiden's only reply.

"What do you mean 'Well that's real nice'? We're Ghosts as well! We've done a lot more than them," Greg replied.  
Raiden shrugged with his good arm. "Well they'll try to make sure they don't expose the Ghosts to much. Besides, we need others to know our cause," Raiden replied as he sat down on a chair.

"Still this is a world that has never heard of Ghosts yet this Infinity Ward and Activision has made an entire video game on the history of the Ghosts! Don't you find that strange?" Greg replied from his bed as Velvet entered the room. Velvet looked she went through a tornado with her school uniform messed up and her hair as well. However she looked extremely happy with a big smile on her face.  
"Velvet, what happened to you and why are you smiling like you won the lottery?" Raiden asks, looking at her with an eyebrow raised.  
"Well I was fighting my way to get our team's mail and I got a letter from my home town. They were holding a contest to see what my combat clothing should be like. Its a tradition they do whenever a person from town gets accepted into a hunter/huntress academy. Also you got two letters today, Greg." Velvet replied excitedly as she handed her team leader the two letters. Greg opened the first one which was from Independent. It read: Head to the armory when you get better. Greg would have to see what that was about when Ms. Goodwitch would allow him out of the infirmary. Greg opened the second letter and paled after reading.  
"Hey whats wrong, Gr..." Velvet trails off and also pales when she sees the letter. The letter had a picture of the Anderson family that was ten years old. Both the faces of his mother and father were crossed out with his face circled. On the letter was the words that made Greg pale: 'The Angel has fallen and the Nailer nailed. The Son of the Angel and Nailer is next." There was a second picture that showed Greg's father dying in his hands of his son. For a few moments, everyone was deathly silent until Greg exploded in fury.  
"I WANT THIS SNIPER'S HEAD TO MEET MY BULLET OF REVENGE!" Greg yells out loud, everyone agreeing silently to themselves.

Raiden was confused. "How is this posible? I called in an airstrike on that sniper. How?" he questioned. Greg was dead silent, he didn't say a word after he yelled.  
"Greg, are you okay?" Velvet asked him. Greg started breathing hard, his eyes watering.  
"Oh shit," Raiden whispered. He quickly got up and walked over to Greg. "Greg, listen to my voice, stay focused."  
Greg stopped breathing for a moment. He then started crying his eyes out. "Why?! Why does this happen to me?!"

Elsewhere...  
The teenager could only grin as she watched the American Sniper's reaction through her scope. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail in order to avoid it from obstructing her vision. Her light brown eyes scanned the area of the infirmary window through the scope of her Barret 50 Caliber Anti-Material Rifle. Her asian features can be identified by her skin. Her name was not important to her for her new title is the Apache, a title her great-grandmother carried until she was defeated by Long Tra'ng, "White Feather" in Vietnamese. Since she was eleven years old, she has gone after and killed many American snipers and their families for the Federation. However Greg Anderson is the biggest threat to upcoming Federation operations in this world. Two years ago, she and the American teen had fought against each other in a duel of sniping. He nearly nailed her in the head with only a M14 Rifle had she not moved her face away from her scope before the round went through it. She was originally after Duece the Nailer so she killed the mother of Greg and let the Federation Soldiers have fun with the body. However after that duel, she has made it her goal to have Greg's rifle as a trophey of her victory over him. For now she decided to toy with him like a cat would with a mouse before making the kill. She moved away from the area and disappeared into the forest. However she was being followed by Solomen unknowingly.

Raiden ignored the pain in his arm as he grabbed Gregs hand. "Greg, calm down! Think bro, think!" he shouted. Greg just kept crying his eyes out. Raiden felt that someone was watching them but he didn't care. He looked at Velvet and Ruby. "Ruby, I need you to get Nate! Tell him to get over here! Velvet! I want you to keep Greg company, I'll go get Charlie," Raiden ordered.  
Ruby nodded and used her semblance to speed down the hallway. As Raiden started running out, Velvet grabbed his arm. "Raiden, whats wrong with Greg?" she asked worryingly.  
Raiden let out a sigh as he looked at Velvet. "Greg has Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder. I've seen it a lot back in my world in field hospitals. Just keep him company!"

"That Apache is after me! That bastard killed my mother and now my father! Why is she targeting me?" Greg wailed in sorrow while Velvet hugged him and tried to comfort him. Raiden picked up the letter as Rick walked up to him.  
"Who is the Apache anyway?" Rick asked Raiden, confused by the emotions that has been shifting all day. Alex shuddered at the name as he decides to answer the question.  
"The Apache is a Vietnamese sniper who works for Federation. She has a serious hatred to Americans especially if they are Marines and snipers. What terrifies most of the snipers is the torture she will do if they get captured. Her favorite is to tie her prisoners to a tree naked and uses a large Bowie knife to-" Alex is cut off when everyone in the room starts shouting at him.  
"Whoa! Don't go any further, Alex!" Raiden cries out, covering Alex's mouth with his hand.

Rick kicked Alex in the shin before putting him in a sleeper hold. "What are youuuuuu..." and Alex passed out. Everyone looked at Rick who shrugged.  
"He was being creepy and nasty," Rick replied. They nodded at him.  
"I'm gonna go get Charlie now, make sure he's okay," Raiden said as he started running out.  
"Raiden, wait!" Velvet called out. Raiden turned around. "What's gonna happen to him?"  
"If he's left untreated Velvet, he may try to kill himself. Just keep him in the infirmary."

As Greg wept at the newly discovered revelation behind the killer of his parents, a thought entered his mind that made him even more fearful than before.  
"What if the Apache decides to use my friends and torture them to lure me into a duel?" Greg thought for the inside while still crying on the outside. That thought suddenly snapped him out of his state of depression and made him be in a more of a planning and ready up mode instead. He wiped the tears off of his face and looked at everyone in the room. He knew that they knew he is suffering from PTSD, but he would deal with that once the Apache is no more. He still had tears running down his face, but was no longer wailing out loud.  
"G-g-guys, I-I-I think I-its time to end th-the Apache be-before she c-can harm anyone e-else." Greg stuttered from trembling in sorrow, but was able to get his point out for all to hear.  
"Once she is gone, I think it will be time to mourn the lives she stolen." Greg finished as he hugged Velvet back. Everyone agreed with the young Ghost. There will be time to mourn once the Apache is dead.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Apache Hunters"  
Forever Falls Forest, Vytal  
Two weeks after failed Terror Take-over  
Beacon Academy Students on the way to a field trip

"Rise and shine, Hunters and Huntresses! Its Logan here with some news. I hoped you brought your cameras and weapons, because today is the field trip to Forever Falls, kids! Yesterday Team CRDL was returned to the academy after they were rescued from Terror hands by Faunus and Human Hunters and Huntresses of the 51st Anti-Grimm Squad. Good job there, boys and girls! In the ranching area of Vytal's cattle country, ranching empire king James Heck and a few of his men were killed in a shoot out with the Recon Family at Recon Ranch. According to the Hunter of the area, Heck decided to take the Recon's ranch by force, but the Recon Family fought in self-defense, ending Heck's Ranching empire. No one in the Recon Family was killed during the fighting. Near Beacon Academy, there has been signs of a sniper in the area and she ain't friendly. A reporter was found dead in one of the caves the sniper uses as a hideout. It wasn't pretty to look at. And that's the news. This is Logan signing off!"

"Wait! Not on my bag! Not on my- Nevermind." Rick started to shout until Jaune accidently threw up on his duffel bag while running towards the trash can. Teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, RADR and GRVL were in a dust plane on the way to Forever Falls for the field trip. The supervisors for the trip are Ms. Goodwitch and First Sergeant Nathaniel Johnston. Also Independent decided to travel with them, wanting to meet up with some Independence forces there. Raiden, Derrick, Nate and Leland were playing a card game which Leland was winning with a huge pile of Lien next to him. Randi stared at her teammate with hearts in her eyes and mouth drooling, making Prryha, Nora and Ren laugh at the sight. Greg and Velvet decided to take a nap together on a blanket, both hugging each while smiling in their sleep. Alex and Ruby were arguing about who the better sniper was while Yang and Wiess cleaned and worked on their weapons. Blake was reading a book that Greg had carried called "Marine Sniper", written by a Charles Henderson, while Rick helped Jaune the best he can with his motion sickness. Team CRDL just sat among themselves, arguing about who would win a fight against someone else. Ms. Goodwitch watched Independent talk with a young man about tactics and stratagies. The young man was a dog Faunus with brown German Shepherd ears and tail. He had blue eyes that lite up his white face and brown hair in a short haircut. He wore blue jeans and a black jacket with the white letters, A.O.V., on the back. He also had a black baseball cap with the same letters on the front.

Earlier in the morning...

"Well the Apache will stay in one area and terrorize the troops there until they leave scarred senseless. However she is most likely to attack us at Forever Falls today during the field trip. There will be less witnesses there for her to worry about and it will be easy to lose someone in the forest. Thats what I think she would do if she thinks like I think she does." Greg answers as Raiden gets out the Forever Falls map. Greg points to a system of caves marked by a star on the map.  
"She will stay away from this area for good. Thats Independence Outpost Freedom, a serious fort that will be on constant alert." Greg explained, Raiden nodding as he follows along the explaination understandingly.

Now...

Raiden slammed his cards down in frustration when Leland won the Lien. "Damn it, how come you're so good at this?"  
Leland laughed as he got lien. "Skill Raiden. Skill."  
Alex pulled the bolt on his L115 sniper rifle and looked through the scope. "How can a girl like you be a sniper like me?"

"Alex. Don't be a sexist now. Its bad enough that you're still a racist as it is already." Nate tells him as Ruby sticks her tongue out at the arrogent sniper. Alex does the same back, both teens acting like little kids. Suddenly Greg mumbles something in his sleep.  
"...really? World peace is behind the door I chose...sure back it into the world garage." Greg mumbles, hugging the sleeping Velvet closer to him. Alex and Ruby pause for a moment before continuing teir arguement.

"So the Head Chairman was able to arrange supplies for my people correct, Agent Recon?" Independent asks again carefully, not wanting to annoy the man any more. Surprisingly the man didn't show any annoyance at all as he enjoyed Independent's company.  
"Correct. That's why he sent me to help you out. Besides I was getting tired of being cramped inside a boat for three months." Agent Recon answered, stretching for a moment before sitting down on his chair.

Raiden sighed and stood up. He stretched himself as he walk off. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air," he said, not noticing that Yangs eyes brightened when he said that.  
"Nows a chance to be with him," Yang thought as she stood up. She's been having a crush on the Ghost for awhile now. It started making dreamy eyes at him and she was thinking about him in her spare time. "Hey Raiden, let me join you."

"Yeah, Dove's right. That blond would kick your a**, Cardin." Lark said as Cardin looked unamused. Unknownst to Dove and Lark, he and Russel still had Jaune blackmailed with the discovery of his fake transcripts. What they didn't know won't hurt team.  
"Whatever. What about Alex against Ruby?" Russel suggested, making the team pause for a moment.  
"Ruby." They all said in unison.

An hour later

The dust plane landed in Forever Falls after what seemed like forever to them. The young Ghosts got off, all stretching themselves after sitting for awhile. Raiden got their attention. "Make sure you set your commes to the same radio wave so we can talk to each other, we also need to notify each other about anything serious," Raiden explained. They all nodded and changed the frequency's on their ear plugs.  
"See you soon guys," Alex said as he started walking away.  
Greg eyed him. "What are you up to gringo?"  
Alex grinned. "Its none of your business Mudface," he said. "Time to join team CRDL," he thought.

While everyone was spreading out, the Apache watched as Greg and his team moved deeper into the woods away from the others. The Apache grins devishly at this. To her, it looked like he knew about her and had come for the final duel. Soon Greg ad his team spilted up with Velvet, Leland and Randi in one group and Greg by himself. This confirmed the Apache's suspicions about Greg's knowledge so she silently stalked him, waiting for him to fire first.  
However what the Apache failed to realize was that Greg was aware of her presense behind him and was luring her into a trap he and the rest of the teams had planned out. The plan was for Greg to lure the Apache into a forest valley and then Batista would give the signal to the other teams to blow the charges that will trap Greg and the Apache in the valley. In the valley, Greg and the Apache will then fight each other one-on-one with Ruby and Alex providing cover fire in case the Apache brought some friends. However the problem was that Alex decided to go with Team CRDL instead of following the plan.

Raiden was sitting down on a tree stump with Yang next him. He had a slight blush on his cheeks everytime the blonde Brawler was near him. He was sharpening one of his knifes on a stone he picked up earlier. He was waiting for the signal, he would replace Alex if he didn't show up. He's a damn good shot as well, knowing how to use multiple firearms. "Alex, come back here you idiot," h said as he threw the stone at a tree branch, breaking it.  
"Raiden, calm down," Yang said to him as she placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her. They stared into each others eyes for a moment before they realized what they're doing and looked away blushing. "I hope he'll come back to help."

Suddenly a loud gunshot was heard, followed by large explosions and more gunfire. Raiden could hear the gunfire and realized they came from two sniper rifles. The loud one was a Barret Fifty Cal while the second was Greg's Assault/Sniper Rifle weapon. As quickly as the fight started it stopped. For a second, Raiden and Yang feared the worst until the gunfire started up again.

"So much for the plan." Greg thought as he fired at the Apache with his custom assault rifle. She had spotted one of Batista's Big Boys and shoot it, setting off all of the explosives. Now Greg and the Apache were in a fight to death throughout the forest. Greg rolled out of the path of a falling tree that Apache blasted on purpose. Greg fired back at her, transforming his weapon into a sniper rifle. The Apache dodged the bullets and threw a grenade at the young Ghost. He was forced into the open as the grenade landed near his cover. The Apache, having a clear shot, fired. Time seemed to slow down as the bullet traveled at Greg. He knew that the bullet would hit him so he fired back at the glint of the Apache's scope. The fifty caliber bullet struck his chest and exploded, creating a gaping hole in the right side of Greg's chest. Meanwhile Apache moved her head, but Greg's bullet pierced through the scope of her fifty cal and managed to hit her in her right eye. Apache screamed in pain and ran off, covering her right eye socket now missing its eye. Greg slumped over and only gazed at the blue sky weakly. He heard voices approach him but suddenly something in his mind pulled up a word that he heard of from his dad when he was younger. The word is Reborn. Greg blacked out to the world into a coma.

Suddenly Greg opens his eyes and realizes that he still was in combat and not dead. He saw the grenade flying at his position and noticed something. The pin was still in the grenade. He simply caught it and threw it back, this time without the pin. The grenade explodes nearby Apache and as she turns her head, a bullet, courtesy of Greg, struck her right eye and tore it out. The Apache ran off, screaming in pain while covering her eye socket. Greg breathed heavily as he heard the others running towards him. However he had two thoughts in his mind.  
"Apache is still alive and what just happened back there?" Greg thought to himself as he walked up to Apache's Fifty Cal and picked it up.

"...then I open my eyes again and realized I wasn't dead yet."Greg explained to the others (Jaune was being blackmailed to do Cardin's work and Alex was hanging out with him and Russel) about the events that occured during the failed plan. Surprisingly Lark and Dove actually overheard the plan this morning and attempted to chase after the wounded sniper. Though they lost her, they still ran back to help out Batista, who got trapped in the valley while still setting up his Big Boys when the battle occured. Randi treated Leland for the scrapes and bruises he got from the explosions while Ruby and Velvet looked at the Barret Fifty Caliber Anti-Material Rifle the Apache left behind. Ruby was drooling about it while Velvet looked at it curiously.  
"Well maybe its a sign of something." Raiden replied after Greg finished his story. The word Reborn though seemed to bother Agent Recon but he didn't say anything. Suddenly a loud roar is heard and minutes later Alex and Russel come running scarred shitless.

Meanwhile elsewhere in Forever Falls...  
"Solomon, what happened to the human girl? I don't see the body of her enemy nor her rifle. And why did she run in screaming?" The Terror Queen interrogated Solomon, who kneeled before her presense. Today was a disaster for him and the Apache. He tried to set off the explosives that the Batista kid was setting up, but it only trapped the boy instead of killing him. The Apache lost her rifle and her shooting eye to the Anderson sniper during the fight which she lost anyway. Still it was his idea to use the Apache and this defeat was his fault.  
"Your Highness, the Anderson Sniper proved to be deadlier than we thought. The Apache lost the fight when the Anderson Sniper shot her right eye out. She retreated in pain, thus leaving her weapon behind." Solomon answered, revealing no emotions. He had failed his queen twice now, all because of the Anderson Sniper and the Rebel Leader Independent. He waited for the queen to punish him, but she had other plans.  
"Solomon, you will give the Apache medical treatment by taking her to the Healers and inject her with your blood. From now on out, you are in charge of her and will take her in as your second in command. You're dissmissed." Queen Darkness ordered. Solomon bowed to her before leaving the throne room. Darkness then began to think.  
"So the Anderson Sniper managed to survive after all and stole Apache's right eye. Where is he now?" She wondered, using her powers to create a screen that showed what the human sniper was doing. He seemed to be congratulating the blond swordsman and was walking towards the dust plane but stopped. He reached down and picked up a white feather. The sniper then decided to stick the feather into his cap and walked again towards the aircraft. The queen ended the screen and wondered about the white feather the Anderson Sniper picked up. She would ask Apache when she felt better.

Raiden and Velvet supported Greg who was exhausted from the sniper fight. "You alright Greg?" Velvet asked him.  
The young Ghosts smiled at her. "I'm fine Vel, just...tired," Greg replied.  
Raiden shifted his footing. "You need to rest Greg, you've earned it."

"Whats with the white feather in your cap though?" Velvet asks, taking notice of it. Greg grins as he replies.

"Its an up yours for the Apache the next time she fights me. Her great-grandmother was an enemy sniper who was killed by a Marine sniper named Carlos Hathcock who wore a white feather in his cap. I plan on putting it on my cap when she decides to fight me again."

Raiden nods at what Greg said. "Yeah, the U.S army always uses insults like that," Raiden said as they entered the dust plane. They saw Rick talking to Blake about books and all. "You talkin' about the Lord of the Rings, Rick?"

Rick turned around to look at the three. "Yeah, your problem?"  
Raiden shook his head. "Nah, I thought if you wanna have a small battle, bboy battle."  
Rick grinned as he stood up taking of his combat jacket, revealing a black shirt with the Ghosts symbol on it. "Fine, who ever loses buys lunch."

Greg and Velvet decided to sleep again so they moved to a different area of the plane while everyone else watched the dance off except Agent Recon and Ms. Goodwitch who followed the two GRVL members to keep an eye on them. Suddenly Nate pulls out a boom box and begins playing music.

Rick started dancing to the music, stepping to the beat. He dropped down and started doing a windmill, spinning on his back and arms. He flipped back up and pointed at Raiden. "Beat that," Rick said.  
Raiden grinned as he started dancing to the beat as well. He did a cartwheel and did a backflip. As he did the backflip, he grabbed his feet and spun around. He landed back on the ground, crossing his arms at Rick. "Eat those words."  
Rick nodded his head as he started started balancing himself on one hand and started spinning around on it. He landed and chuckle. "Take that!"  
Raiden did a frontflip and started doing flares before doing a suicide. He stood back up and looked at Rick. "You were saying?"

Meanwhile in the lounge of the dust plane, Greg and Velvet slept in each other's arms. Greg had his arm around Velvet's waist while she used his shoulder as a pillow. Ms. Goodwitch couldn't help but think about how cute the two teens were together. Well maybe assigning Greg and Velvet was one of the many best ideas Ozpin had chose to do. She looked at her scroll and watched the dancing in the training room of the plane from one of the cameras. Agent Recon was using an interesting piece of technology built into his watch. There were a couple of holograph screens emitinating from it as the Faunus sent his boss a message about the events during the field trip.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'Homerun'  
Beacon Academy, Vytal  
A month after the Forever Falls field trip  
Team RWBY, JNPR, RADR and GRVL

"Heellllllooooooo, Beacon Academy. Logan here! Lets see what's going on these days. In Forever Falls, the Apache is still missing, but so far no one has been killed and the disappearances of hikers and travelers there have stopped completely. In Vale, the robberies of Dust stories still continue as the local authorities are baffled by the crimes. In Rabbit-Hole Dust Mining Town, the Independence Forces are clearing the mines of an entire underground kingdom of Archne. So far the only side that is suffering heavy losses are the Archne, much to my surprise. The Independence soldiers have been better equipped for this cleaning and are doing great. This is Logan, signing out."

Team RADR was in their dorm doing their usual. Raiden was writing in his journal, Alex was lying down on his bed, Derrick was stripping down his shotgun and Rick was reading a book. "Hey guys, you wanna do something?" Derrick asked them.  
"Like what Derrick?" Rick asked him as he flipped a page in his book.  
"Maybe we can hangout with team GRVL and RWBY," Raiden said.  
Derrick smirked at Raiden. "Yeah right, so you can see your girlfriend," he teased.  
"Shut up," Raiden said as he threw his pen at Derrick.

Meanwhile across the hall in GRVL's room...

Greg was playing with his guitar on his bed while Velvet sat next to him, reading one of Greg's books. Leland and Randi were studying military history for professor Oobleck's class at the table. Suddenly someone knocks on their door and Velvet marks her place in the book before getting up and opening the door. Standing in the hallway is RADR Team, all with smiles on their faces except for Alex.  
"Oh hello, Raiden. Why are you guys here-Wait. It better not be the barrel cleaner again. I thought you had found your's yesterday so don't tell me you lost it again." Greg starts off when he sees who it is, placing his guitar into its protective case before moving next to Velvet.

Raiden laughed as he shook his head. "No Greg, we're not here for the cleaner. We're just wondering if you guys want to hang out."  
Greg let out a relieved sigh and jumped of his bed. "Sure, you guys wanna come?"  
Velvet nodded at Greg. "Sure."  
Leland and Randi dropped their books and stood up. "We have nothing better to do."

As RADR and GRVL teams walk down the hall, they talked about what they could do today.  
"Anyone up to something up on the bomb range today? I heard that Charlie is allowing-" Leland started to say, but everyone else answered his question before he could finish his reasons.  
"NO!"  
Greg then got an idea about what they should all do today.  
"Hey, guys. Why don't we go outside and challenge JNPR and RWBY to a game of baseball?" Greg suggested, causing his teammates to look at him questionably while Team RADR thought for the moment.

Raiden and Rick grinned. "Sure, Ghosts verses hunters and huntress," Rick said as he popped his knuckles.  
Derrick nodded as he clapped his hands together. "Yeah I'm in."  
Greg smiled. "Yes, thanks you guys."

"However its more like the 'Gravel Raiders' versus the 'Juniper Rubies' to me." Greg includes, using the teams' abbreviations as the names.

* * *

"Well you guys can have fun playing around." Alex says as he turns and starts to leave. This got Leland's attention.  
"And where will you be going, Alexa?" Leland says particularly out loud, causing both teams and other by-passers to start giggling and snickering at the racist sniper. Alex only raised the middle finger at the pyromaniac behind him as he walked away. After awhile of discussing, the teams figured out who would be what. Raiden and Rick will be infield catchers while Derrick and Greg will be on the outfield. Velvet would be the other infielder while Randi is the catcher at home base. Leland was made the pitcher due to his grenade throwing skills. Once that was all sorted out, the group went to find Teams RWBY and JNPR and asked if they wanted to play the game. They all accepted except for Weiss, who would be score keeper. Pyrrha would be the pitcher with Jaune as the home plate catcher. Ren and Nora will be the two outfielders for their team while Blake, Ruby and Yang would be infielders.

Gravel Raiders are to bat first with Greg going first. He tapped the base before raising it up. "Ready guys?"  
"Ready!"  
Greg nodded as he looked at Pyrrha. "Go one, throw it."  
"Be careful, I have hard throw!" Pyrrha yelled.  
Greg grinned as he swung the bat for a swing. "Ready!"  
Pyrrha nodded as she threw the ball at Greg.

Greg swung and the ball connected with the bat. Unfortunately it was a foul ball so it was considered strike one. Pyrrha threw again and this time Greg missed it. Jaune threw it back to Pyrrha and Greg was at strike two. Just one more and he would be out. Pyrrha threw a hard ball, but Greg managed to hit the ball into the outfield. Greg reached first base and was running for second when Ren picked up the ball and threw it to Ruby at second base. However Greg managed to reach second base before Ruby could catch the ball.

"Whoo! Yeah Greg!" Velvet cheered making the sniper smile.  
"Thanks Vel!" Greg shouted back. Up next was Derrick and he stepped on the base while holding the bat over his neck.  
"Let's do this," Derrick said as he got ready.  
Pyrrha nodded as she threw the ball. Derrick swung but missed giving him one strike. Jaune threw the ball back at Pyrrha and Derrick got ready again. She threw the ball again and this time he got it, makin it far in the outfield. He ran for the first base while Greg made way to third base. "Please don't catch it," Derrick pleaded silently.

However this one Nora caught and threw it to Weiss at third base in hopes of tagging out Greg. When Greg noticed Derrick stopped running, he realized what happened and ran back to second base in time before Ruby could catch the ball Weiss thrown to her.

Leland walked over to the base and grinned as he spun his bat. "Ready!" he yelled as heraised his bat. Pyrrha threw a corkscrew at him and he missed giving him strike one. He tired again and was given strike two...then three. Leland lowered his head in defeat and walked back giving the bat to Rick.  
"You'll get it next time Leland,"Randi said to him.  
Leland smiled at Randi. "Thanks Randi."

Rick gets himself ready as he steps up to home plate. When he feels prepared, he nods towards Pyrrha, who winds up her arm. She throws a hard ball and Rick misses, making it strike one. When Pyrrha throws again, Rick hits the ball with the bat's sweet spot, sending it flying out of the area as a homerun. Greg runs to home base while Rick simple walks his homerun. The score is now Gravel Raiders-2 and Juniper Rubies-0.  
Up next to the plate is Raiden. When he makes his first swing, he gets lucky and the ball lands in the outfield. He manages to slide to first base before Ren's throw could reach Yang. However when the dust cleared, Raiden opened his eyes and his face turned red. During his slide to first base, he managed to not only reach the plate, but also managed to slide in between Yang's legs. He currently got a full view of what was under Yang's skirt and began wishing he could crawl into a small hole and die due to his embarrassment.

"Enjoying the view Raiden?" Derrick teased as he pointed at his eyes.  
Yang was confused at Derrick's statement and looked down, her own face turning red from embarrassment when she saw Raiden in-between her legs. "Sorry Yang," Raiden said as he quickly crawled away and stood up, hiding his blush from her as he tried to forget what he saw.  
"It's fine Raiden," Yang replied as she blushed a bit deeper.  
Randi was up next and she stepped up to the base nodding at Pyrrha and she winds up her throw. She throws the ball and on her first swing, Randi managed to hit the ball to the outfield. She starts running while Raiden ran to second base. As she reached first base, she saw Yang's face still a little red. "You okay Yang?"  
Yang quickly nodded at Randi as she looked away. "Y-yeah, I'm totally fine."

Finally the last to bat on the Gravel Raiders is Velvet. She was looking nervous while trying to steady herself for the swing. Pyrrha drew back her arm and threw a fast ball. Velvet 'eeped' and swung. The ball and the bat collided at the right time. The ball went soaring into the sky while everyone looked at it. The ball went over the roof of one of the dorms and was out of sight. Everyone was silently for the moment until Greg decided to speak up.  
"Well that was the only baseball I had left. Looks like the game's postponed until we find it." Greg mentioned as everyone started to grab the equipment and moved it back into their rooms. Meanwhile Alex was about to corner some poor female dog faunus outside in the center courtyard when something nailed him on the side of the head and knocked him into the fountain. The faunus said thank you to the sky before running off while Alex got out of the fountain, soaking wet and with a large welt on the side of his head. He looked to see what had hit him and spotted Greg's baseball on the ground. With this new sense of anger, Alex began to curse out loud at every single Hispanic and Faunus with words that would make mothers hide their children from him.

Blake shook her head as she heard the curses Alex was shouting. "He's so much like Cardin," she murmured as walked with her team.  
Raiden and Rick were sitting on the bench having some water. "How was the view Raiden?" Rick teased.  
Raiden spat out his water and looked at Rick. "You are one to talk when you have a crush on Blake," Raidn retorted making Rick blush.

"Says the guy who got the full view of what's under his girlfriend's hood." Leland interjected, causing a bunch of 'oohs' from the others, Raiden's face turning as red as a tomato and Randi smacking him on the back of his head. Leland rubbed his head as Randi glares at him. Weiss, however, actually began to side with Randi and both girls started to scolded Leland for his comment. Nobody else helped him as he was at the mercy of his childhood friend and the dust company heiress.  
Jaune and Pyrrha left to go practice fighting, mainly to help Jaune though. Greg and Velvet ran off to work on one of Professor Port's Grimm study assignments that they were close to finishing it a week early. Ren and Nora went to grab lunch in the cafeteria while Raiden and Yang tagged along as well. Ruby simply decided to go with her sister, leaving Rick and Blake by themselves.

"This is awkward, I'm alone with the girl I have a crush on," Rick thought as he looked at Blake with dreamy eyes. "I don't know why, but she seems so beautiful," he murmured.  
Blake turned around to look at Rick. "Did you say something Rick?"  
Rick blushed a bit before pull his Ghost mask over his face. "Nothing. Nothing at all Blake," he replied. "Why can't I tell her?" he said in Korean with embarrassment.

In the cafeteria

Like usual, Ruby got herself a plate full of cookies. "Uh Ruby? I think you should lay off the cookies," Raiden said as he took a bite from his burrito.  
"Cookies are amazing! I will never lay of them like how Nora loves pancakes!" Ruby shouted as she stuffed another cookie in her mouth.  
Ren sweat dropped slightly but regained his composure. "I hope Nora cuts down on the pancakes as well."  
Nora looked at Ren with a saddened look on her face. "So I can't have pancakes anymore?!"  
Ren panicked and shook his head. "No Nora. What I was saying is, just eat less pancakes."  
"Welcome to my world," Raiden and Yang said in unison.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Rights Activists My Ass!"

Vale Harbor

Days after the baseball game

"Morning, sleeping beauties! Its me, Logan Somers, bringing you some news! You kidees better get your party clothes ready because the Vytal Festival is up around the bend! In Forever Falls, Independence Soldiers are kicking some serious Terror butt in the fight for freedom and the question of the people of Vytal. Also still no sign of the Apache since White Feather, or Greg Anderson if you prefer, shot her right eye out. In Rabbit-Hole Dust Mines, Independence Soldiers have moved in and cleared the entire area of Archne, now using the place as a outpost. In Vale, another dust store was robbed today as the trouble increases. So in other words, kidees, be careful not to steal or you'll get a shotgun in the face. And thats the news. This is Logan signing out."

Raiden and Rick were practicing their breakdancing in the training room after escaping Prof. Ports class. Raiden was resting while Rick was doing flares non-stop. "Can't wait for the festival," Raiden said as he took a sip from his bottle of water.

Rick stood up and looked at Raiden. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked in Korean.  
Being around Rick for a bit, you tend to learn Korean from him. "Sure, what's up?" Raiden replied back in Korean as well.  
Rick came over to Raiden and sat down beside him. "I've been feeling...strange," Rick said as he took a sip from his bottle of water.  
"Like what strange?" Raiden replied.  
Rick let out a long sigh as he looked at the ceiling. "It's about Blake."  
Raiden nodded as he wiped his forehead. "What about her?"  
Rick groaned as he cupped his face with his hands. "I've been having, feelings...towards her. Like love stuff."

"Oh someones in love!" Logan says coyly on the intercom before going silent again. At this point, RADR team gave up on figuring out how he does it.

Rick lowered his head down in embarrassment. "Yeah, I do have feelings for her," he said in Korean.  
Raiden nodded as he popped his knuckles. "Hey listen, it's okay that you like her," he replied in Korean.

Meanwhile in Vale...

Team GRVL walked down the street as the people of the city were setting up for the Festival. Greg was looking around in amazement since most of the places he's been to in his world are either torn apart by the war or were heavily fortified. Velvet also helped point out places and tells some of the history about them. Randi had Leland in a headlock when he started moving towards an explosives store. Greg spotted a cafe and suggested that they could have breakfast there. As they walked towards the cafe, they spot Team RWBY and waved at them as they waved back. Team GRVL sits down and after a waitress takes their orders, Greg begins to speak.  
"I'm amazed by this town's design and structure. I mean this is the first time in ten years I've been into a town that isn't destroyed, fortified or behind enemy lines." Greg comments as the waitress gives the team glasses of water. Randi raised her eyebrow at the statement.  
"Wait a minute. Greg, are you saying that you've never seen any normal places in your life?" Randi asks in disbelief while Batista rolled his eyes at the question Randi asks. Sometimes he wonders if she inherited her mom's blonde moments.  
"Well except for San Antonio before the war began, pretty much. Though Rio de Janerio was nice looking until we attacked, but that was Federation Territory so that doesn't count." Greg replied before drinking some water from his glass.

"Wait. You actually attacked a city filled with people!?" Randi exclaims in shock as Batista slammed his head down on the table, groaning at his friend's reaction.  
"Well those people didn't give a flip about the 23 million American innocents they killed when they hacked into ODIN. In fact, they had supported the government on its plans and killed every American that was visiting Brazil when the war began. I have no sympathy for the Federation civies. They will probably be sent to refugee camps under US control. They get treated well there though a lot of soldiers will call them names and be disgusted by the Hispanic Fed civies. So I personally think they had it coming." Greg retorts. He can remember the time that a group of US soldiers tried to help out a wounded Federation civie. The man would've survived, but after being patched up, he thanked the medics by pulling the pin of the grenade he had on his person. After that lesson, the soldiers decided to search the wounded of traps or just simply shoot the wounded Fed civies.  
"Can we change the subject now? I really don't want to talk about this." Greg requested, not wanting to think about the war he had gone through. Fortunately the food arrived and the team got to talk about things to do in Vale as they ate.

"Well maybe we can find some clothes for you, Greg. After all it can be a problem if you wear that uniform all the time." Leland pointed out as he ate his eggs and bacon. He had a valid point though. Greg can't just walk around in his USMC or Ghost uniform all the time.  
"Okay then. After that, we can stop by the explosives store to get some components for your Big Boys, Boom-Boom. Then we can go to that weapons store for ammo and finally Velvet can take me to that music store so I can get the guitar I'm looking for." Greg restates the plan, pausing to eat and swallow a bite of his omellet. Everyone nodded their heads in agrement as they finished eating. After paying the bill, Team GRVL set out to enjoy the day.

An hour later

Team RADR decided to go to Vale today. They were walking down the street when they saw a couple police in front of a robbed Dust shop. Raiden walked towards the police. "What happened here?"  
The police man looked at the Ghost. "Another Dust robbery. Fourth time this week."  
Raiden nodded as he looked at the broken window. "Any leads?"  
Another police man came up to Raiden. "Aren't you too young to ask us kid?"  
Raiden showed his ranking on his shoulder. "I'm Sargent Raiden Williams. Now, any leads?"

"Well you have to speak to Agent Recon over there since the A.O.V. is taking over this case. Lets go back to the station, boys." The officer says as the police leave the scene, being replace by A.O.V. agents and forensic scientists. RADR team spots the dog Faunus agent insde the store, talking to one of the female human agents. They decide to approach him. They heard the conversation more clearly as they got closer.  
"This is strange. The White Fang would never be interested in robbing Dust stores. Never the less, Agent Linda, send your findings to HQ." Recon ordered as the female agent nodded before going towards the laptop set up on the counter.

Recon then noticed the Ghosts. He recognized them from the Forever Falss field trip. "Hey, you're team RADR right?"  
Raiden nodded as he walked up to Recon. "Sargent Raiden Williams. Those guys are PFC's Alex Williams and Rick Grimes and that's Corporal Derrick Haven."  
Recon stood up and looked at Raiden. "Nice to meet you Sargent. Im Agent Recon of the Agency of Vytal or A.O.V."  
Raiden scratched his cheek as he looked at the shop. "Any leads?"  
"Well, we've gotten leads that the White Fang have been robbing shops for awhile now. But they were never interested in this before," Recon said.  
Derrick came over to the dog faunus. "So, you know why they're doing this?"  
Recon shook his head. "No idea yet."

"Maybe its the Terrors who are robbing the stores." Greg says as him and his team walk towards the scene. Greg now wore light blue jeans, a white shirt and a blue plaid button up shirt over the white t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Greg kept his desert colored ball cap on but had a backpack on with his Ghost uniform and a other set of new clothes in it.  
"No, Lance Corporal Anderson. Its not the Terrors. Besides our informants in the White Fang says that they are starting to rob these stores but still unsure why." Agent Recon replies, turning towards Team GRVL.

Alex smirked at Greg. "What are you wearing Mud-" Alex started to say until Rick covered his mouth.  
"Shut up you idiot," Rick said in Korean.  
Raiden shook his head at his brother and looked back at Greg. "Got yourself new clothing?"  
Greg nodded and poitned his head at Velvet. "Yeah, Velvet and the guys wanted to get me some new clothes."  
Raiden smiled. "Maybe I'll get myself some new clothes as well." he said. He saw that te RWBY was walking down the sidewalk. He smiled when he saw his girlfriend, Yang. He waved at team RWBY. "Sup guys!" He noticed that Rick was shuffling nervously. "Hey, tell her soon Rick," he said in Korean.  
Rick shot Raiden a confused look. "What?! Are you crazy?" he replied in Korean. He saw Raiden wink and turned back to team RWBY.  
"What's going on?" Ruby asked.  
Recon looked at them. "Dust robbery, fourth time this week."

Well the rest of you guys have fun! Velvet wants to take me to the music shop and I really want a guitar since my old one is back at the Ghost HQ so later!" Greg yells out as he and Velvet start running in a race to the music store. Leland and Randi stay behind and decide to stick with the other to teams for now.

Weiss just scoffed at Recons answer. "Typical. Those White Fang are just animals," she said as she crossed her arms.  
"They're just misguided Weiss," Blake replied. Recon nodded at Blakes statement.  
"True, they've been pushed way to much," Recon said.

Meanwhile...

"Yes! I win!" Velvet cheered as she did a victory dance outside of the store. Greg smiled at this and when Velvet realized that everybody was looking at her, she stopped and looked sheepishly as well as embarrassed. Greg holds the door open and both of them stepped inside the store.

Back with the Ghost's

"Sir. Head Chairman wants to speak with you." The female cat faunus agent sitting at a folding table in front of a laptop said to Recon, holding out a phone to him.  
"Excuse me for a second." Recon said to the teams as he walked over and talked to his boss on the phone.

"Yes, sir?" Recon asks as he places the phone near his ears.  
"Agent Recon, I'm surprised to hear that you are on the field instead of being on the Cyclops. Anyway, I managed to twist the arms of the commitee board to allow you to have clearence to all classified documents in the archives. Also I hear that the White Fang is starting to rob Dust stores in Vale." The Chairman replied as he looked at some files regarding the White Fang.  
"That's correct, sir. I'm already working on the case and will keep you updated."  
"Very well, Agent Recon. Good luck." The Chairman hung up. Recon gave the phone back the female agent before walking towards the Beacon students again.

By now, Blake and Weiss were having a full blown argument. "You are a judgmental little girl!"  
Weiss made a shocked expression. "I'm judgemental?! The White Fang are terrorists."

An hour later

Teams RWBY, RADR and GRVL came back to Beacon, the argument still going. Team RADR was in team RWBY's dorm, trying to stop the argument. "Hey, hey! You two have been fight back and forth for way to long now! Just stop!" Derrick yelled at the two.  
"Hey, I've been a victim of the White Fang for my entire life. They've having a war against my family. My friends, gone. Entire cargo trains, stolen."  
Blake twitched her eye. "It's because of you people that pushed the White Fang to do this! You people like Cardin or your family, always neglecting the Faunus!"  
"It's not my fault! They're animals!"  
Rick looked at the two. "Please you two, this will not solve anything."  
Weiss shot him a glare. "The White Fang have been at war with my family for years! Blake has been defending them for reasons she doesn't know!"  
"WELL MAYBE WE'RE TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!" Blake yelled.

Moments earlier, Team GRVL's room

"...I see a red door and I want it painted black. No color anymore than I want it to turn black. Even if I fade away, then you have to face the facts! Its not easy to see when your whole world is bla-" Greg was singing while playing the new guitar he got, but was interrupted by a yell from team RWBY's room.  
"WELL MAYBE WE'RE TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!"  
The yell made Greg jump in surprise and he looked out his team's door with the others who had been watching him practice. They saw Blake run out of Team RWBY's dorm and down the hall.

"Uh should we go after her and see what's wrong?" Leland asked, lifting up the welders visor he was wearing while creating more of his Big Boys. Greg looked at him before turning back towards the hallway Blake ran down. Rick came running out of Team RWBY's room and tried to go after her but she was no where to be seen.  
"I don't know, Boom-Boom, but I think it should be her team and RADR to solve this problem. Unless she comes to us, I think its best for her teammates and Rick to help her on this one." Greg answered as Team GRVL quietly goes back into their room and silently closes the door.

Rick kept looking around the academy for Blake. 'Blake!" he shouted as he ran. His eyes were tearing up but he held them back. "Mom wouldn't want me to cry," he said as he ran. He made it outside and saw Blake. She had her hands on top of her bow and started taking it off. "What are you doing?" he thought. His eyes widened when he saw the Blake had cat ears. "She's a Faunus?"

"...My once green sea turns a deeper blue. I could not fore see this thing happening to you. If I look hard enough into the setting sun! My world will laugh with me before the morning comes! I see a line of ca-" Greg once again is interrupted, this time to the sound of his scrolls ringtone. Velvet smiles at him as he answers the scroll.  
"Hello? There better be a good reason why you interrupted my guitar playing, buddy." Greg replies frustrated until he sees a familiar face.  
"Oh Agent Recon! Sorry about that! Didn't mean to be rude... Really?..Uh hu... Okay we'll be there tomorrow night." Greg talks before closing the scroll. He turns to his team with a grin.  
"Looks like we got our first unofficial assignment in a few days." Greg states, making his team cheer in excitement.

Both team RWBY and RADR were shocked. Weiss sat down on her bed arms crossed. Raiden had his helmet off, with Yang leaning on him. Derrick was worried about Rick while Ruby fell down on the floor. They saw the door open to see Rick, tears streaming down his eyes. "She's gone," he muttered in Korean.  
Raiden looked at Rick and stood up, walking towards Rick. "Rick, are you okay?" he asked in Korean.  
Rick looked at Raiden, his eyes not able to hold any more tears. He hugged Raiden, crying his eyes out. "She's gone. She's gone," he whimpered in Korean.  
Raiden stroked his friends back, trying to ease him. "It's okay Rick, calm down," he replied in Korean.

"So whose all going, Greg?" Leland asked as he worked on his Big Boys. Randi and Velvet were trying to find black clothing for each other while Greg worked on the gift Independence gave him a while back. The gift was an M40 sniper rifle with a brown wooden stock similar to the ones used in a war on Earth in a place called Vietnam. Greg appreciated the gift because it was the same rifle type used by Carlos Hathcok during Vietnam and was another up yours to the Apache.  
"Well all of our team as well as RADR. They might have Alex sit this one out though." Greg answers, polishing the wooden stock of his rifle. "Mainly because they suspect that there will be a lot of White Fang and Recon is worried that Alex will use real bullets and try to kill them. Personally I think that is the wisest choice, because he and I dislike each other. He hates me, because I'm a hispanic Texan, and I dislike him, because of his racism towards me. He can just be a jerk sometimes."  
"Yeah. Sounds like Lexie is a prick." Randi comments, purposely saying Lexie instead of Alex. Team GRVL all agreed to that comment.

Rick ended up falling asleep after cry for a long time. Raiden laid him down on the chair before resting his back on the wall. He rubbed his face and sighed. "He hasn't been like that since Chloe died," he said as he placed his head on the wall. Yabg sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
"Who's Chloe?" Ruby asked as she stood up.  
"She was Ricks mother," Derrick replied, fighting back emotions. "S-she died during the ODIN strike. He lost himself when he saw Chloe being crushed by a falling building."  
Radian nodded, tears brimming in his eyes as well. "Out of all of us, Rick suffered the most. He's been going in an out of traumatic episodes ever since."

"Maybe guys. However Greg has the worst of it outta all of us. He has no remaining living relatives, witnessed his mother being killed and her corpse raped, and had his father die in his arms. Not to mention having to go through life being discriminated as a Hispanic." Logan said from the doorway, making Alex fall over in his chair in surprise. Logan had a somber look on his face as he pitied Rick. However he had to remind them about the youngest Ghost and the pain he had gone through.

Raiden wasn't surprised by Logan appearing out of nowhere. "I know Lo. But Rick has been through a lot as well. The last time we saw his old man, he wasn't doing good. Rick next to Greg has suffered a lot."  
Logan nodded as he walked over to Rick. "Want me to put him in your dorm Rai?"  
Raiden nodded with a weak smile. "Sure Lo." Logan nodded and picked up Rick. He walked out of the dorm and Raiden rested his head on top of Yangs hair. "She's so cute when she's like that," he thought. He took in a deep breath and looked at Alex and Derrick. "You two can go on without me if you want to sleep."  
Derrick nodded. "Sure thing Raiden. Come on idiot," Derrick said as stood up.

* * *

A few nights later...

"Okay. This is Sniper Team 1. We are in position inside the bridge of the ship. What is Alpha, Bravo and Charlie Teams' status, over?" Greg said into his com as Velvet adjusted the spotter scope. Greg was wearing his black Ghost uniform with his Ghost mask on. He also wore a black ball cap instead of his desert Marine cap. Velvet had on Greg's spare uniform minus the armor and had a black cloak with a hood on as well. Greg had a vantage point of being able to see the entire dock area clearly.  
"Alpha is in position in the warehouse marked number 2." Batista replied. He and Randi wore black clothing versions of their combat clothes.  
"Bravo in position behind the wall over to the right of the shipment recieving area." Raiden answered while Alex complained about not being assigned as sniper.  
"Charlie inside the container is ready." Derrick answered while Rick peeked through the hole in the door.

Raiden pulled down his Ghost mask, pulling the bolt on his rifle. He looked at Alex who was bickering not being the sniper. "Shut it Alex," Raiden whispered to him.  
"Fine, for Mud... I mean Greg," Alex said when he saw Raiden giving him a look.  
"Good," Raiden said. He kneeled down and cupped his hands, waiting for the command. "Ready when you are people."

"We may have to wait a while until someone shows up. Just keep you- Wait. I see two figures on top of Warehouse 3. Its Blake and some monkey Faunus that I don't know of." Greg stated as he zoomed in on Blake and the Faunus monkey.

Rick widened his eyes when he heard Greg say that. "What? She's here?" He tried to peer out of the hole. He got pulled back by Derrick.  
"Rick, listen to me. We have a job to do. We can worry about her later," he said as he looked back through the hole.  
Raiden had a surprised expression on his face. "Watch your fire people, we have Blake and an unidentified monkey Faunus. Watch your fire."

"Heads up. Unknown aircrafts are inbound to the cargo shipment." Batista informs as the hovercraft fly over his and Randi's position. The hovercraft circle the area as two of them land nearby the shipment containers. The doors open and a couple of armed White Fang soldiers step out onto the docks. The White Fang begins to hook up cables to a container and a hovercraft lowered a hook to attach to the container. While this was happening, a third craft lands and a man steps out, wearing a white trench coat and a black bowler hat. Greg sighted in on the new arrival as Rick turned on the hidden mic so the teams can listen in on the conversations.

"C'mon people let's move it! We're not the most inconspicuous thieves right now," the man in the white trench coat ordered.  
"Who's bossy mic whitey?" Greg asked as he kept the man in his sights.  
"That's Roman Torchwick, one of the most wanted men in Vytal," Velvet answered for him.  
"Alright people let's do this by the books and- Wait. Blake just jumped off the building. She's going for Torchwick!" Raiden said as he climbed up over the wall.

"Wait a minute, Raiden! They haven't fired yet. Must be because she used to be one of them. Wait for the Go-Code." Greg quickly speaks into his com as he watches Blake tried to talk them. Suddenly he spots two White Fang soldiers board the ship he and Velvet were on. They moved towards the bridge with Dust firing weapons in their hands. Greg moved away from the window with Velvet following him. He motioned her to stay put and moved down the hallway with a silenced Dust pistol in his hand. He hid in an alcove as the two White Fang soldiers enter the hall.  
"I still can't believe those two human soldiers managed to survive that fight we had in Forever Falls! How is that even possible?" The first White Fang questioned as they walked down the hall.  
"I'm not sure, but-Wait." The second soldier stopped, holding his arm out and sniffing the air. Greg quietly switched the pistol's safety off.  
"We got a human on the ship. I can smell him." The second WF soldier continued. Unknownst to him, Greg had grabbed the first WF soldier and knocked him out, silently dragging him into the alcove. The second WF soldier turned around and froze.  
In front of him was a person in black clothing in the place of his friend. The figure grinned wickedly with its skull face leering at him. He responded with action. The WF soldier fainted. Greg simply dragged the faunus into the same alcove that the other WF soldier was. Once again, Greg stepped into the shadows and became what his group's name was. A Ghost.

"Alright, I'll stick by the shadows, see what's happening," Raiden replied as he put his helmet on. He started creeping along the wall near the containers with a silenced M9 pistol in hand. He maed it behind one of the containers and saw a WF soldier standing there. He whistled loud enough to get his attention. The WF started walking towards the sound, only to be found in a hold, a sleeper hold. The last thing he saw was a man with a skull mask on. He passed out and Raiden dragged him behind a container. "Derrick, I want you and Rick to move behind one of the containers. Use your secondaries for now."

While everyone was silently taking out the White Fang's back up troops, Velvet watched Blake through the spotter's scope as the black haired cat Faunus confronted Torchwick. Suddenly weapons were drawn and the fight began.  
"All units: Go-Code Alpha! Go-Code Alpha!" Velvet cried into the com as Greg comes running back to the bridge. He transforms his weapon into Sniper Rifle mode and begins picking off WF soldiers, using specialized rounds that wouldn't kill, but would hurt like a hell. Leland and Randi moved out of cover and start attacking as well. Boom-Boom pressed a detonator and the crane exploded, knocking one of the hovercraft out of the sky. The dock transformed into a firefight zone within an instant.

Raiden took out his M4A1 and took cover. He peered up to look and fired a couple shots at a White Fang in the head. He went down and Raiden ran across the yard. "Greg! I need covering fire!"

Greg shifted his fire to provide Raiden support as Velvet spotted targets for him. Meanwhile a dozen White Fang soldiers fled while Boom-Boom chased them. Obviously the White Fang heard of his reputation and are scared shitless by the pyromanic. Randi was busy fighting off female WF soldiers while the men WF kept staring at her with lustful looks. However they were knocked out when a WF soldier was sent flying into them, courtousy of a certain grenade-launching Ghost. Suddenly a hovercraft was literally sliced in half while in the air. Also WF soldiers were being knocked around by flying swords. One WF soldier was hit so hard that he went flying through the bridge window and near crashed into Greg and Velvet.  
"Hey guys! Whoever is throwing Tangos around better watch where they're throwing!" Greg shouts into the com in anger.

"Hey, don't look at me!" Rick shouted into the com as he punched a WF soldier in the face before throwing him. He was surrounded by a dozen WF soldiers and used his martial arts training to make short use of them. He then saw a girl with orange hair and green eyes with swords floating behind her. "Hey guys, we have a civi fighting here."

"¡Madre los dias!" Greg shouts in Spanish while he and Velvet duck when another WF soldier gets knocked into the bridge by the new arrival. After a couple more WF soldiers get thrown into the bridge, Greg and Velvet are forced to move to a different position, removing sniper support for the others temporarily.

"This is not good!" Raiden shouts as he ran across the yard. He nailed a couple more WF soldiers as he slide to cover. He sees that Rick is tearing apart the WF surrounding him while Derrick was taking care of the WF with his shotgun. He then saw that Alex wasn't at his spot anymore. "Shit."

"Whoa!" Leland cries out as a stray shot from a WF soldier hits a damaged Dust container, causing it to explode. Suddenly tracers shot in random directions, their origin the burning Dust container.  
"No wonder these right activists are interested in this shipment! Some of those containers are full of Dust bullets!" Randi shouts out while she and Batista take cover behind a container. Suddenly Derrick speaks up on his coms.  
"Rights activists my ass! These guys are radical terrorists!"

"I agree Big brother! We need to shut down this operation!" Raiden shouted into the coms. He peaked out of cover to observe before acting. He then saw Alex running across one of the warehouse rooftops. "Alex, what the hell are you doing?"  
"Sorry Raiden, but I want in on this fight, but on my terms," Alex replied.  
"Alex, don't be an idiot, we were ordered by Agent Recon to incapacitate them, not kill them!" Greg shouts into the coms.  
"Why would I listen to a Faunus freak like him?" Alex replies.  
"Alex, stand down! Stand down now!" Raiden shouted.

"Alex! Stand down and put the rifle away now!" Greg orders, shifting his aim at Alex. Alex simply flipped the bird at him, shouting:  
"Fuck you, Mudface! I don't take shit from Federation fucks like you!"  
This blew any chance Alex had recieved from Greg to stop being racist. Calling Greg a Federation lover was the last straw. Greg fired and nailed Alex in the face with a paint round he loaded in earlier by accident. Alex jerked back and falled on his back, knocked out.

* * *

A few moments later the fighting ended with Torchwick escaping and the A.O.V. Spec Ops teams arriving to clean up the scene. As A.O.V. Spec Ops soldiers arrested the WF soldiers that weren't able to escape, Agent Recon stormed over to the ambulance Alex was leaning on. Alex had a bruise on his entire face from the paint round as well as a black eye from Greg punching him after the fight in anger. While Alex was being verbally berated by the angry dog faunus agent, Teams GRVL, RADR (except Alex) and RWBY sat around on some crates and barrels talking.

Raiden took off his mask and placed it into his bag. He was shocked at his brother being like that. He may be racist but that act...it hurt him so much just too see his own brother doing that. He looked at his team, team GRVL and the two members of team RWBY. "That was something..." he muttered out. He then saw Yang and Weiss walking up towards the crates and Ruby stood up.  
"Look Weiss, I can explain, she has kitty ears and they're kinda cute," Ruby said quickly.  
Weiss walked up to Blake and looked at her for a bit. "Weiss, I want you to know I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was..."  
"Stop. Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? 12 hours," Weiss replied.

"Something is seriously wrong with Alex, guys. I can't believe he had the nerve to disobey orders and to call me a Fed. However what makes me really terrified about it now is that his rifle was loaded with live ammunition today." Greg whispers to his team and RADR, causing gasps and mumbling in worry. Greg had gone over to Alex after the firefight and punched him in the eye while taking the sniper rifle away from him. When he removed the magazine, he was horrified to see live ammo in it instead of Dust bullets that they were using. Had Alex been able to snipe, he would have killed multiple White Fang soldiers. Or worse, using it to end him.

Raiden looked at his brother before shaking his head. "He needs to lay off for a bit. As leader and brother, I'm banning him from doing missions for a couple months," he whispers into Greg's ear.  
"Agreed," Greg replied.  
Raidan nodded when he looked at Rick who had tears of joy in his eyes. "Tell her," he said in Korean.  
Rick sighed as he looked at Raiden. "Soon, soon," he replied.  
The Ghosts knew of Ricks affection to Blake for awhile now and they saw it when he ran after her when she ran away. Raiden looked back at Alex who was being scolded by Agent Recon. "Alex needs to learn or he'll end up dead," he thought. He looked at Yang who was standing near Ruby, bringing a smile to his face. "To be honest, she's like the sun," he whispered to Derrick.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Sometime in the future..._

_Snowy forest, Vytal_

_Teams RWBY, JNPR, RADR and GRVL_

Everything was white, or at least, covered in it. The once green grass was buried beneath layers of snow while the trees were covered in the white flakes. In the middle of this winter-like scene forest, multiple figures moved stealthily towards a common direction. In the lead of this large group are two white clothed figures. The first is wearing a white-camouflaged military uniform with a skull mask over its face. In its arms is a white-camouflaged M21 Sniper Rifle with a silencer. The second figure was wearing a white cloak over its white uniform. This one was armed with a silenced P90 Submachine Gun. The first figure, strangely enough, had a white baseball cap on its head. Most of the other figures were dressed similarly with the exception of wearing helmets instead. Besides the first two figures, only one didn't wear a helmet. Instead it had on a white du-rag.  
Suddenly the first figure raised up a fist and the entire group stopped and crouched down. It then signaled for the du-rag figure to come up front. The figure complied and moved up to its leader. The leader then pointed out something up ahead on the ground. The du-rag figure spotted what it's leader was showing it and nodded it's head before moving up slowly towards the object. Finally one of the figures decided to speak.  
"Hey why did Greg stop us again?" Jaune asked, his voice slightly muffled by the white balaclava on his face. Teams JNPR and RWBY were given white-camouflaged military uniforms and armor by Team RADR, Greg and the rest of his squad who were teachers at Beacon Academy. However it took awhile to convince Ruby to leave her red cloak back at Beacon. Fortunately for Jaune, Pyrrha answered his question.  
"Well Greg signaled Leland for something up ahead so maybe its a explosive that needs to be disarmed." Pyrrha replied, watching as Leland disarmed the anti-personal mine. The reason why Greg could rely on Leland was because of his extensive knowledge of everything that goes boom. In fact, his use of explosives and knowledge of it is what made him very well knew in Vytal as Leland "Boom-Boom" Batista.  
Leland then got up and gave Greg a thumbs up, signaling that he disarmed the mine. Greg then waved his hand forward as an order to move out again. Leland decided to stay up front with Greg and Velvet (the white cloak figure also Greg's girlfriend and team partner in his team, GRVL) in case there were more explosives ahead.

Raiden fixed his Ghost mask as he moved up to Greg. "What's the sit-rep?" he asked as he adjusted his helmet. He was holding his M4A1 in a winter camouflage pattern like his combat clothing.  
"White Fang have placed landmines around their base. They thought that the snow may cover the mines well. Good thing we have Leland as our explosives man," Greg replied as he looked forward, to see Velvet shivering slightly. He patted her on the shoulder. "It's okay Vel, we'll be out of the snow soon," he said as he pecked her on the cheek.  
"Okay Greg," Velvet replied as she blushed a bit.  
"I'll go tell the others what you found out," Raiden replied as he walked back to his team. "Fall in people," he said to them. Everyone walked over to Raiden and crouched as they waited on what he'll say. "There are landmines surrounding the base. The White Fang obviously don't want people around here. We'll be following Lelend's path as he clears a path for us," he explained as his breath turned into the familiar white mist. He then pointed at Derrick and Rick. "Derrick, Rick, I want you two to cover our rear. Ruby and Weiss, you'll be covering the right flank while Blake and Yang cover the left flank. The rest of you stay in the middle and be ready for anything," he ordered.

Once everyone was in their positions, Raiden nodded to Greg who gave the single to move out. After two hours of cautiously moving through the minefield, the group manages to get clear out of the minefield safely. Everyone sat down to take a breather while Greg, Velvet and Ruby went up onto the ridge they were told to go to set up and watch for movement of White Fang soldiers. Meanwhile the others began to whisper among themselves in conversation.

"Wow, I still can't believe that I lost fifty bucks to Charlie on that bet we made." Derrick grumbles, causing Weiss to look at him.  
"What bet are you talking about?" Weiss asks with an eyebrow raised.  
"Well Charlie mentioned that Greg and Velvet would be a perfect couple and would start dating before the rest of us can. I bet him fifty dollars that it wouldn't happen. Well after Greg and Velvet's first date last week, Charlie won the money alright." Derrick replies somberly, causing the others to snicker and giggle at his mood of losing fifty dollars.

"That's what happens when you bet against Charlie. You never win," Rick said as he crouched slightly, looking at the trio at their spot. "Any moment now."  
"Just be patient Rick, we'll be well on our way," Raiden replied as he took out the magazine of his assault rifle. He took a good moment checking before re-inserting it back.  
"You love that rifle don't you?" Yang asked without shivering once.  
"C'mon Yang, this gun saved my life more times than I can blink. It's a part of me," Raiden replied. Then one thing came to him. "Aren't you even cold?" he asked his girlfriend.

"No, I'm fine thanks to my aura," Yang replied as she fiddled with her hair.  
"Alright then," Raiden replied as he took out a smoke. "Derrick, catch," he said as he tossed the cigarrete at him.  
Derrick caught it and nodded as he took out a lighter. "Thanks Raiden," he said as he lit it.

Half an hour later

Greg kept looking through his sniper scope. "Enemy movement, three trucks and two APC's," he whispered to Ruby who was looking through her own scope.  
"I see them Greg. Three guards at the gates and two watch towers with one guard in each," Ruby whispered back.  
"This is gonna be one hard nut to crack without stiring any trouble," Greg replied.

"Wait a minute..." Greg started to say, but trailed off when he noticed something different about some of the soldiers moving about. He zeroed in on one group clustered around a barrel fire, obviously trying to keep warm. He examined one of the soldiers' uniforms and his eyes widened when he recognized the uniform.  
"It can't be... This can't be happening." Greg started to talk to himself in Spanish as he started to move back down the ridge to the others hurriedly, telling Ruby and Velvet to stay and watch. He broke out running towards the others and when he reached them, he started to speak rapidly in Spanish, forgetting that everyone here with him didn't understand Spanish at all. One would think that Rick might know different languages, but he only knew English and Korean so he couldn't understand Greg similar to the way Greg couldn't understand Korean. Raiden, after trying to calm Greg down, decided to snap Greg out of it by slapping him across the face.  
"Greg. Please speak in English. Now what did you see that was so important to be coming down here all panicky?" Raiden asked as Greg rubbed his mask-covered face.  
"Raiden. Its them." Greg replied grimly. Raiden and the rest of his team understood what Greg meant by them. The Federation had arrived in Vytal.

* * *

**And that's the end of Ghosts of Remnant people. Hope you enjoyed the story. Partner in making this story is marinerecon and his contribution on Echo Squad and team GRVL and many other OC's.**

**Look for the sequel coming soon- Ghosts of Remnant: United Offensive**


End file.
